To the Stars And Back
by MusesGoneAmok
Summary: Mamoru is gone. Usagi is trying to move on. Haruka nd Yaten are both trying to help her to do this. Love triangles and love squares appear as life moves on. As destiny moves aside and fate takes over...
1. Prolouge

AN: Okay, here it is Kiss This' and my story. We hope you love it and let us know! Who gets who? You will have to read and find out!

Disclaimer: Looks at Kiss and groans They still think we own this thing. Glares at everyone Newsflash, we don't. But thanks for the compliment!

Yaten looked around the apartment. Here she was again. WIth a deep sigh she went back to unpacking her clothes and then her eye caught a picture. The picture that had brought her back to find some peace from these feelings. Usagi was hugging her with a twinkle in those blue eyes that had captured Yaten's heart. But what she was going to do about it was still up in the air...  
  
"Mamo-chan died Mama. He died! And while I will always miss him my heart is still whole. Why is that? I loved him!" cried Usagi sobbing into Ikuko's blouse.  
  
"But were you ever IN love with the boy baby?" Ikuko asked smoothing her daughter's long blonde locks.  
  
"No I wasn't Mama... He needed me to be and I wasn't...does that make me a horrible person?" Usagi asked, her voice muffled by her mother's blouse.  
  
"No dear, it makes you human."  
  
Michiru looked at Haruka with tear filled eyes, "I just can't love you anymore. You hurt me Ruka! I know you love another. I know it! SO I am leaving you. I am going to someone who does love me like I deserve to be loved."  
  
Haruka closed her eyes and grimaced, "Maybe it is best this way. I will always treasure the memories Michi. If you ever need me, I will always be here to help you."  
  
Michiru's eyes grew wide and tears spilled out down her cheeks, "So this is it? You are just going to let me go? Fine! And Burn in hell Ten'oh! Our princess will never love you!" and with that the door slammed behind her.  
  
Haruka opened her eyes, "Never say never Michi...Never say never..."

Usagi sat in her window stroking Luna's fur, trying to feel more that sorrow for a friend over Mamo-chan's death. It just wasn't happening. Her friends knew she hadn't been in love. She looked at a photo of her and her now dead boyfriend and saw what everyone else had seen. While the man had been head over heels in love.... the lady wasn't. She heaved a deep sigh.

"I thought this had been written in the stars Luna. I thought you said this was my great true love. If it was shouldn't my heart be devastated and not relieved?"

"It was supposed to be. But fate is fickle and you can create your own destiny Usagi." The cat said with a sad purr.

Rei sighed deeply in front of the sacred flame. Her meditations were done for the night. Her prayers uttered and her offerings given. The flame dance in front of her unseeing eyes. The events of the past days rolled through her mind.

Mamoru dying in battle. Ironically not in defense of his love. Usagi trying to deal with her loss, and realizing what everyone else had seen months before – she was not IN love with him, she just simply loved him. But wasn't that better than what Rei had? All Alone except for her grandfather? The emptiness of her life swelled in those dark moments of night. Her life as a Senshi was full. Her friends more than she ever could have hoped for. But she needed the love of another. That special love that comes along once in a lifetime... Maybe she would always be alone...

Yaten was sipping her tea and eyeing her new apartment. Well, she was all unpacked and ready to tackle her demons head on. Or Usagi. Whichever she came across first. Sighing she picked up the paper and gasped once she hit the community breakdowns page...Mamoru Chiba was dead? Oh kami no!!! Her princess must be devastated! 

Haruka Ten'oh sped around the track. Michiru's words echoing in her head. She was wrong. She and Usa had a connection! She just had to show her that is was doable now. That is was the way things were meant to end up this time around. But first things first, get rid of all this anger and then time to get her girl. After she has time to mourn of course... She would prove that she could get the girl of her dreams... If for no other reason than she needed Usagi more than anyone else....


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: Here is my chapter. There will be a competition...and while we kind of know where we want this to go...we may still surprise you and ourselves! Love all of you... Kiss—Hope you are ready to get going on the next one!

Disclaimer: Okay, so it appears theses fall to me. We do not make any money from this. If we did the updates would probably be faster. Anyway – we own nothing but the plot...

Usagi awoke first the next morning. She stretched and yawned. Her golden hair spilling over her pale skin in the morning light. She looked out over the room. Yaten was sound asleep...her silver hair looking like a pool of molten silver.... She looked so at peace in slumber. Which was good since she never seemed to find it awake.

Rei and Minako were predictably near her. They were in Rei's sleeping bag...so they had presumably had another one of their late night talks and had fallen asleep like that. How different those two were. Both strong and gentle. Even in sleep the guarded her. She gazed at them lovingly. And if they had seen her eyes at that moment they would know she was not as naive as they wanted to think. She knew of their love, but to chose one – that would tear them apart forever. It was better to leave it be.

Ami was curled up in a ball...all you could see was her blue hair... She never had bed hair – ever. Usagi spent a few moments pondering the wrongness of that... Then she smiled gently as she spied a medical journal poking out of Ami's sleeping bag. Oh Ami – you work so hard.

Makoto had a pleased but thoughtful look on her face. As if she were pondering a secret. Usagi hoped it was a happy secret. The chestnut hair of her most headstrong friend was out of its customary ponytail and was a gentle riot of curls around her sleep-flushed face.

Usagi sighed. What had woken her up so early? Morning was not her time of day. In fact she was not sure her clock at home had a time before ten am. But at the same time she was too tense to sleep. She silently slipped out of Rei's bed and padded out to see the morning. She wandered and found herself in the room of the sacred flame. She stared into the flame and prayed to Mamoru to understand...that she had to move on. That her love for him had changed... It was odd. It was like he had heard her and set her free. She still missed him.... but not feel the guilt of not missing him enough. He understood. Wherever he was he understood and freed her from whatever guilt she had. With a sigh she headed to the kitchen. It was amazing how life revelations could spark an appetite.

Yaten awoke to the sound of Usagi leaving the room. Her green eyes darkened and a soft sigh left her lips as she followed her. When she heard the prayers made to the flame her heart lightened. She was ready to move on. To accept that it had just not been meant to be with her and Mamoru in this lifetime... Now to convince Usagi that it WAS meant to be with her. Before Haruka did. She slipped into the kitchen and was making breakfast when a tousled haired blonde walked in.

"Yaten! You startled me! I didn't wake you did I? I hope not!" murmured Usagi as she took a seat and watched Yaten cook. She was only wearing a large man's dress shirt and a pair of boxers that peeked out when she reached for something on a high shelf. Usagi found herself staring and blushed.

"Well, I figured since you can't cook, and Makoto is still asleep I had better start something. So what are you and Haruka doing today?" Yaten said with a smile and a teasing wink.

"Ruka and I? Oh, our date? We do it once a week – more if we can. Just get together and hang out. Catch up with each other. She teaches me how to drive better and I teach her how to have fun and not suspect an apocalypse around every corner." Usagi said still a beater from the muffin batter.

"Hey watch it there lady! You two seem close. Especailly for someone who has betrayed you and your friends." Yaten said seriously turning to look Usagi in the eyes.

Those usually cheerful blue eyes chilled instantly, "Yaten listen closely because I will only say this once. We got over that. All of us did. After you and yours left us. It took awhile to get it back to this level of closeness – if you ruin that ..."

"Hey! I was just making a comment! I know how well you love your friends. I thought I was in that special group of people." Yaten said holding up her hands in defeat.

Rei and Minako looked at each other and grinned outside the kitchen. Time to put the plan to work!

Ami and Makoto listened from the patio on the other side of the kitchen – Yaten did need their help!

Rei poked her head in, "Are those muffins I smell. Yaten I may have to invite you over more often to spend the night if you make breakfast in the morning." She teased taking a seat next to Usagi.

"I know how sweet is that?" asked Ami coming in from the patio followed by Makoto. The four-divided Senshi looked at each other with twinkling eyes and Usagi sighed inwardly – this was going to be a long visit...

Then the phone rang and Rei bounced over to answer it, "Hello Haruka dear! Why yes it is lovely out. No she is awake. I know you should alert the news media. Promptly – this may need pictures to prove it. Want to talk to your date and not me? I am so wounded Haruka...Here she is."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei and then at the phone, "Ruka – I am NOT that bad! No I am not. DO not make me stick out my tongue again at you toady. Just because you can't see me do it does not make in ineffective. See? I am even using big words with no caffeine – I get bonus points for that. When? An hour? I think that is do-able. See you then.... Can we put the top down? See you in an hour!" With that she hung up, pored herself a cup of coffee and winked at the kitchen as she swirled her way to the shower.

Haruka looked at the now silent phone with a grin on her face. Even so she was startled when the phone rang.

"Hello? Rei, we just spoke. What? Ami and Makoto are on Yaten's side? At least I have you and Minako. Just don't meddle... You aren't meddling you're rationally interfering for the common good? Well if you put it tat way it sounds like something Minako would say. What? Treat it as a date? I was going to. Do what? I think I can manage that. You know she will give you all the details. And if not then see me later."

Haruka grabbed her keys and went down to put the top down on her car.... she never could resist the request of a lady after all.

Usagi swirled in front of her friends in a pretty blue and white lacy peasant dress and new strappy sandals. Her hair was up in it's traditional style, eyes sparkling as she darted out the door with a wave as Haruka pulled up and gallantly opened the door for her to climb in. She was swept back to last night when she had walked Haruka out to her car...

'_Haruka walked out to her car with her arm over Usagi's shoulder. Tomorrow was the day she began to demand more from her Princess. She looked down and saw Usagi's face illuminated by moonlight. She always had a glow about her, but at night with her planet glowing warmly in the sky...she was magnificent. Usagi looked up at her and grinned._

"_Penny for your thoughts Ruka." She teased._

"_I don't know if they are worth that much tonight. Do you have time to go for a walk?" Haruka asked, wanting to talk to this girl so very badly. To hint at what was overflowing her heart and her mind._

"_Sure, beats fighting with Rei over who gets her bed. Let's go over by the reflecting pond okay?" Usagi said steering them over in that direction._

_Haruka stared out over the water for a bit and then turned to Usagi, "I need to talk about Michi and me. Care to be a sounding board?"_

_Usagi smile softly and settled in, "Fire at ready Haruka. You know I will listen till you are blue in the face."_

_Smiling ruefully, "Michiru left because I couldn't lover her the way she loved me. I love another. I have for while now. It was unfair to her to stay and unfair for me to think she needed to. This way we both have a chance to be happy. I just don't feel..."_

"_You just feel heartbroken or lost or whatever you are supposed to feel after your supposed soul mate leaves? I know. All it means is that if you do love them you aren't IN love. In me and Mamoru's case – I loved him as a friend still do, but I was never IN love." Usagi said wit wisdom you would not expect from her._

"_Exactly, I knew you would understand." Haruka said looking at her relieved, "So you do not think I am a horrible person?"_

"_Never Haruka! You are My Ruka...I could never think you are a terrible person. I never did." Usagi replied earnestly looking up into Haruka's eyes. Haruka's breath caught and she smiled nd reached out to cover the small hand on her knee._

_Then in the moonlight, Haruka bent down a placed a light kiss on Usagi's soft trembling lips. It was a mere brush of a kiss but it stole her breath. She widened her navy eyes and looked down into Usagi's cerulean blues. Usagi smiled somewhat nd got up offering er nd to Haruka._

"_It is getting late Ruka...you should get going. I will walk you to your car. And then I will see you tomorrow right? You are mine all day." Usagi said as they walked back to Haruka's car._

"_I am yours all day. You can bet on it." Haruka said as she unlocked the car door. Usagi blew her a kiss and just as she was about to start the car she heard Usagi's voice._

"_Ruka, if you plan on more of that kissing tomorrow? Wear that lips gloss, I like it." Nd with that she was gone back in the building._

AN: Here it is the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Thank you by the way. To all of you who review. It means a lot to kiss and I. Thank you again! Okay Kiss, TAG YOU ARE IT!!!!


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Yeah I know. I'm the one that takes forever on my chapters sweatdrops Soooorry. I know it's been like a week and a half, but I've just been swamped with soccer AND finals week coming up. Well anyways I hope you like this chapter, and gomen nasai minna-chan for being so late.

AN 2: This is Meg...due to circumstances Kiss can't finish this chapter. So this is a 50/50 effort chapter...

Disclaimer: If we owned SM I wouldn't be worrying about finals and I'd probably be driving a Lamborghini Diablo instead of my bicycle, lol.

When the pair arrived at "their" café, Usagi's cheeks were pink and windblown, but laughter danced in her eyes. Haruka grinned and went to open the car door for her Princess. Together they walked up to the main doors, Haruka not even pausing they're conversation as she reached back over her shoulder and locked up the car.

_Thank Kami for remote, keyless entry..._

When they reached the entrance Haruka held the door open for Usagi and proceeded to wrap an arm about her Princess' bare shoulders and pull the smaller woman against her side. The senshi reflected for a moment on how she always seemed to refer to Usagi as 'Princess'..._**her **Princess_. Haruka allowed herself a small smirk before bringing her mind back to what _her_ Princess was saying.

"--I just love it when you dot that!" Usagi exclaimed with a giggle.

Haruka chuckled, "If driving with the top down gets you this excited, I'm gonna have to work **extra **hard for lunch to top it."

" 'Extra hard' ? _In what way_?" Usagi's devilish grin caught Haruka off-guard and her eyes widened in surprise at the wily vixen smirking suggestively back up at her.

"Table for two please?" Usagi asked, turning around the face the waitress in charge of tabling the customers.

"Right this way."

"Besides, 'Ruka **this** is _brunch_, not lunch."

Haruka rolled her eyes in mock-annoyance, "What_ever_."

The pair was seated at a small table next to the window and handed menus before the waitress bustled back to the front of the café. Neither even so much as _glanced_ at their menus as they settled into their seats because they were always there and practically had the entire thing memorized.

"Split a Deluxe Breakfast?" Usagi suggested, reaching forward for her complimentary glass of water and taking a small sip.

Haruka played idly with her sunglasses as she thought for a moment. Sliding, twirling, balancing upside down until she decided that she'd better put them away before her nervous tendencies broke her favorite pair of sunglasses. "That's...French toast, eggs, bacon--"

"--sausages, and biscuits." Usagi finished for her.

"Sounds good - I call the sausages."

Usagi made a disgusted face, "Yuck! You can have 'em." She set her condensing glass back down and leaned forward with her arms folded on the tabletop. "So. What do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

A large smile rose on her face as Haruka animatedly outlined the rest of their date.

Bright blue eyes beneath a fringe of bleached blonde hair peeked up over the bottom of one of the many windows in the café. They darted around for a moment and then disappeared only to be replaced seconds later, by lavender ones - this time framed by wisps of black.

Rei and Minako sat hunched over beneath the window attempting to spy on Haruka and Usagi. It had taken them about ten minutes of stealthy sneaking to find out where their friends were sitting and then maneuver themselves to a window slightly diagonal from the couple. Even though they couldn't hear their conversation, they concluded Haruka was doing all right because Usagi was constantly smiling and laughing.

"Aw! They look so cute together!" Minako gushed and Rei smiled her agreement before sneaking another peek through the window.

"Thank you," Usagi glanced at their waitress' name tag as she finished scribbling down their orders. "Hikari", she added with a smile. The waitress, a teenager a bit younger than Usagi herself with pale pink hair and golden eyes, was rather shocked and taken aback that one of her customers had addressed her by her first name.

This surprised Usagi as well, because she always believed in being courteous and respectful to those in the public services...and everyone else as well. Hoping to ease the girl's rattled demeanor she smiled sweetly and was rewarded with a smile of her own.

She turned to Haruka who was giving her a lazy grin. "You have something to say?" Usagi questioned sarcastically, "I wasn't flirting with her you know--"

"Flirting?!" Haruka exclaimed as if that had been the farthest thing from her mind, "If you consider that flirting I am _deeply_ shamed. I had higher hopes for you than that."

Usagi growled and stuck her tongue out in a very un-ladylike manner making Haruka's eyes dance mischievously over the cup of coffee she was sipping from.

"Besides, Koneko, that wasn't what I was going to say." Haruka started, and Usagi was compelled to blush at the familiar nickname - it was strange...the endearing name had never stirred up these feelings inside her before.

"Well, what were you talking about?"

"I was simply wondering if you'd noticed our audience at 10 o'clock." Haruka stated smoothly, setting down her steaming mug of tea.

The knowledge that she was being watched made Usagi want to reflexively tense in her seat, but she fought the battle-honed instinct and instead turned back to her date. "Er, my ten...or your ten?" She asked sheepishly.

Haruka sweatdropped, "Southwest of you." She dictated in a teasing tone.

"Ok, NOT HELPING!" Usagi hissed.

Haruka couldn't help but chuckle watching Usagi struggle to look angry at her and failing miserably. "They're on your right."

Usagi face immediately blossomed into a serene smile, "Well why didn't you just say that?"

"Hey Mina! Look, she's fixing her hair. At least now we know she wants to look nice for Haruka."

"This is great! Yaten doesn't stand a chance!" Minako raised her hand victoriously until Rei slapped it back down.

"Honestly, are you _trying_ to blow our cover?!"

Usagi, turned slightly in her seat, ran her fingers through her long, blonde, streamers of hair and held up her tiny make-up compact. Under the pretense of "freshening up" she angled the mirror a fraction of an inch until she could make out her two, well-intentioned friends, crouched outside the café. She rolled her eyes and winked at Haruka.

"Those two... You realize they want us to end up together don't you?" Usagi said with a smile, her cheeks flushed and her eyes dancing.

"What are your thoughts on that?" asked Haruka, trying very hard to keep her tone even and not give herself away.

"We will just have to see what happens. I am not ruling anything out at this point." Replied Usagi with shy eyes and a timid smile on her lips.

Haruka watched her movements. How had she grown up so fast in front of her eyes? It seemed just like yesterday Minako and Usagi had 'tracked' her to the garage. Then came the battles, she had shown and sparkled when the chips were down... But this lady across from her now was lovely, graceful, and yet full of life and sparkle. She was yanked back to reality by hot food in front of them and Usagi calling her name.

"RUKA? You awake over there? Do you want more tea? Sorry Hikari, my friend gets spacey sometimes. Go ahead and bring the tea. One of us will drink it. And some soda for me? Lots of caffeine please." Usagi looked across the table at Haruka, "Where were you?"

"I was 'spacey'? I do not get spacey thank you every much! I was lost in thought for your information. There is a subtle difference you know! Hey, I called sausages!" Haruka said shooing Usagi away with her fork.

"You are welcome to them! I was going to put them on your plate for you and get them away from my bacon, and HEY! Paws off that biscuit...it has the honey butter on it." Usagi said with a teasing grin.

"Why do you get the honey butter?" Haruka asked, "Not that I mind you see, I am just curious."

"Because I am the princess."

"Makes sense to me."

"Glad to see we agree."

Rei's cell phone chose right then to go off. She winced and quickly answered it, "Ruka? Why aren't you concentrating on Usa?"

"Because we seem to have these stalkers. Leave us be today ladies... I can handle one day alone with her. I promise." Haruka teased as she waved at Rei and Minako in the window with a smirk and a wink.

Minako flushed BRIGHT red and slunk below the window sash with a groan. Rei sighed and nodded, "Got it. But if we have to damage control for you – you will owe us."

"Yes ma'am. Now get lost. Go distract Yaten. Keep her away from the amusement park for awhile." Haruka said, her eyes dancing and then they began to grow soft and grow as Usagi headed back her way, "Got to go Rei. My date is coming back."

"Who was that?" Usagi asked as she flagged down Hikari for the bill.

"No one special. But I think I have discouraged our stalkers." Haruka replied, swooping in to steal the bill, "I let you pay last time."

"Last time all we had was tea and split a sundae. Let me leave the tip." Usagi insisted her eyes dancing as she reached for her wallet.

"Humor me here okay?"


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Sorry to put this out so soon after the last one, but I promised Kiss this would be out before she got back on Sunday night. She didn't think I could do it. I show her! For those of you whom seem to be confused. I know in the anime and the magna Seiya falls for Usagi. What can we say? We are different. Besides, the same old gets boring after awhile. I hope you all enjoy it. But please do not send me any more emails telling me the entire plotline for the Stars season. I have it on DVD, but that you for the offers.

Disclaimer: Looks at Kiss and grins we do solemnly swear we do not own Sailor Moon. At least not in THIS lifetime. A

Yaten watched Usagi drive off in the yellow sports car with a sigh. Well, Haruka might have the upper hand, but the was far from over. She had not come this far to run at the first sign of failure. The last time there had been Seiya and Mamoru. This time the there was Haruka. But this time she had had enough of keeping quiet to keep the peace. Watch out Ten'oh... no more playing fair...

Ami and Makoto grinned at each other and then ganged up on Yaten, "We have a lot of work to do... let's go."

"What are you two talking about? I am taking a shower and then plotting on how to get Usagi." Yaten muttered getting up and reaching for her clothes.

"Ah, but we are going to help you. You have been gone Yaten. You need us. You can't keep bringing up the past. Usagi would kill you eventually..." Ami said pulling the green-eyed girl to her feet.

"And the only place to do that properly is at the beach..." Makoto said with a grin, which made her emerald eyes sparkle more than usual.

"What can be only done at the beach? Has anyone ever told you people that you need interpreters?" muttered Yaten trying to head to Rei's shower. Makoto snagged her clothes and replaced it with a swimsuit.

"Shower if you want but change into that. We have plotting to do and the best place to do that on a day like today is on the beach. Hurry up we don't want to miss a good location for guy watching for us and tanning for you."

Yaten looked from one to the other. Determined blue and green eyes – filled with friendly warmth and genuine concern. But she didn't see anything that would suggest that they would back down. With a sigh of defeat she gathered up the swimsuit and an extra fluffy towel and ventured into the shower muttering about people and their need to control everything.

Ami looked over at Makoto and sighed, "We have so much to tell her..."

Minako looked at Rei with a devilish gleam in her eyes, "So they think we are stalking Haruka and Usagi. Haruka and Usagi think we are off minding our own business..."

"So theoretically, we could stalk them nd no one would ever have to know." Finished Rei with a wink, motioning Minako to follow her away from the door and to the back entrance of the temple where they could sneak in and not be seen.

The two slipped round the corner just as Makoto walked out in a stunning green bikini and her beach cover up of a man's white dress shirt. Her chestnut hair was swept up in a messy bun nd her sunglasses were firmly perched on her nose. Yaten darted out in a silver matte string bikini. Her customary pony tail in tact and her sunglasses perched on her head. Ami was the last one out nd taped a note on the door thanking Rei nd telling her to call them later. Her deep blue bikini matched her eyes perfectly. She slipped on her shades and offered to drive, since her car was the only convertible and what other kind of car did one take to the beach anyway?

Ever devious Minako quickly placed a call to Ami nd grinned over t Rei who was just coming out in her onyx colored bikini and rich purple shades atop her head where her long locks had been twisted into a braided bun.

"Ami hey! How re you two? No we just saw your note nd thought we would call nd say hi. No Haruka was doing great without our help so we thought we would leave well enough alone. What are you three up too? Well, we figured one of you two had to drive Yaten home. Really? Just running around eh? Well, don't forget the post date conference call later! It IS tradition after all. Talk to you later!!" nd with that she snapped her cell closed, "I heard the cute lifeguard from tower three on Tokyo beach."

Rei grinned at her partner in crime. Only Minako could pull off a red and orange string bikini and make it look stunning. With one last look around they were off in Minako's Benz convertible, "To Tokyo beach in the name of love and justice!" Rei called out teasingly as they sped off in the steamy late spring day. Their combined laughter seeming to dance on the barely existent breeze...

Usagi leaned against the railing while she and Haruka waited in line for the newest roller coaster t the amusement park. So far today had been perfect. Breakfast had been great. And now her favorite amusement park. And the most attentive date she had ever had. Haruka looked at Usagi out of the corner of er eye and grinned. Her princess was glowing again and it suited her very much! Those eyes were made to sparkle and Haruka was happy to finally be responsible for putting them there.

"Are you having fun so far Koneko?" she asked, her voice a husky velvety tone to Usagi's ears.

"Yes I am! I love this place! AS you should now... How many times have I dragged you here?" teased Usagi with a tinge of pink her tan cheeks.

Haruka noticed the pink and laughed happily in her mind. Finally she was getting to her just a bit!

Yaten smoothed some coconut oil on her right leg and then leaned back on her towel and relaxed in the sun. Her hair fanned out around her face, framing it in the early afternoon sun. Even if she had not been wearing shades she would not have noticed all the looks she was getting from passers by. That was just the way she was. Ami and Makoto noticed though and exchanged knowing grins.

"So Yaten, here is the deal. It took almost a year to get back to where we are now. Usagi being who she is forgave them all right away. But Haruka and Michiru busted their asses to win back OUR support. So using that against6 her will earn you NO brownie points." Ami said in a very precise tone. Her eyes hidden by her sunglasses, but her facial features were set in a determined fashion.

"Gotcha – no dredging up bad memories. How about I just pretend like it doesn't bother me?" Yaten said shifting slightly in the sand.

"That would work! Usagi is attracted to people who are confident like she is. She has really grown into her own person since you all left. She finally realized that she was amazing and didn't have to please anyone but her. She is the princess after all." Makoto said with a grin as she thought back to the day when Usagi had 'claimed her independence.'

Ami looked at Makoto over the top of her shades, "Isn't that Nathan over there?"

Makoto whipped her head around to follow Ami's finger, "Yep! I kinda told him where we were going... Be right back with my man ladies..."

Ami rolled her eyes, "Same old Makoto. Anyway, you need to do something very different. Something that will really make her sit up and take notice. Since we have no idea what Haruka is doing today, we are driving blind this time. So, what were you thinking of?"

"THAT would be the issue. I have no clue. What does she love to do now?" Yaten asked rolling her face towards Ami.

"Well, she loves the spa, shopping, movies, she is a little more daring now and will try anything once. Does that help you at all?" Ami asked with a hopeful tone in her voice as Makoto came back alone.

"Well, it looked like him anyway." She said huffily and sat down with a put on her full lips.

"Who is Nathan?" Yaten asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"This guy Makoto has been all but STALKING for about a month. The poor guy can barely leave his house... Hey! Open drink over here!" Ami said, squealing the last bit as some sand came flying towards her.

"FOCUS Ami. We have to help Yaten plan the perfect date." Makoto shot back with a decidedly evil grin.

"And where is Nathan?"

"Over by the fruit juice stand...third in line. Oh hush Ami!' Makoto recited and then groaned as Ami proved her point. Much to Yaten's amusement, if the girl's laughter was anything to go by.

Rei and Minako grinned from their spot slightly back and to one side of their prey. They could hear them perfectly. And they got to tan at the same time. How great was this? Minako rolled to her stomach and looked over at Rei.

"Was this brilliant or what? Can you imagine a better place to spy that at the beach?" Minako asked with a contented sigh.

"I have to admit is it a brilliant place for a strategy session. And Yaten will look great with a tan." Rei blushed as she said the last part. Minako's head snapped over to look at Rei a tad more closely.

"Do I sense a bit of a crush from our reluctant Miss Hino?" teased the blonde, her laughing eyes hidden from view.

"Maybe you do! I don't know yet. Time will tell." Muttered Rei with a glare in Minako's direction, "Think Ami and Makoto will give Yaten an edge?"

"Nope! Haruka has the goddess of love on her side and not to mention Usagi's two BEST friends. Yaten – while she is a great person I missed – does not stand a chance against us!" declared Minako straining to hear the trio ahead of them once more.

Rei rolled her eyes and then let her mind wander. Surprisingly it didn't focus on her solo status or the loneliness in her heart, but on a silver headed woman lying about 5-7 feet away.

"How about I treat her to a day at the spa and then dinner after that?" Yaten said sitting straight up as the idea began to form in her mind. She yanked off her sunglasses and grinned at Ami and Makoto.

Makoto gave her a high five, "Good idea! But make it somewhere you can dance. Usagi loves to dance. It is one of her passions in life."

Deep blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully and a smug smile slid across Ami's lips, "Very good Yaten! I think you got the hang of this!"

Yaten just winked at the two of them and slid her shades back on as she rolled to her stomach. 'Just you wait Usagi. I will win that heart of yours!'

Haruka led Usagi back to the car and put the top back down, "Dinner Koneko?"

Usagi nodded her eyes twinkling at the taller woman, "Sure, but before we leave I wanted to thank you... I have not had this much fun in awhile." With that she went up on her toes and kissed Haruka lightly on the lips, "Mmm, I like this lip gloss too." And with that she slid into the car as if nothing had happened.

Haruka drove on autopilot to the restaurant that was featuring one of Usagi's favorite jazz groups. Then she felt a small hand on her thigh at a stoplight and she looked over at her Princess with a somewhat shaky smile, "Yes Koneko?"

"You are quiet. Did you not want me to kiss you?" came the soft nervous voice from the passenger seat.

"I wanted you too, I just can't believe you made a move before me today." Haruka said, "But believe this – I wanted your kiss – believe that!"

Then a brilliant smile lit up the car and blue eyes sparkled once more, "Good to know!"

AN: There you all go! A housewarming gift for Kiss This and ' lays out treats for all the readers ' Thank you all for your patience. I just didn't know where to take this story for a bit. Sorry!


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Yeah yeah, I know. I'm always the slowest one. cries Don't hate me! It just takes me longer than Meg to create one of our beautiful masterpieces! And we love you so much we only want to give you the best that our creative minds can supply! heehee Did that sound convincing or what?

Disclaimer: Hmm...I could probably convince you that I own Sailor Moon. But that would mean a lot of extra work on my part. Plus...that would be **_wrong_**.

---------------------

"Pop."

Makoto caught the can Ami threw at her in one hand and chucked it carefully onto the cushioned window seat. She pulled a weathered hair tie off her wrist with her teeth and pulled her chestnut locks into a messy ponytail on top of her head.

"Pizza?" Ami asked carrying a giant bowl of popcorn out of the kitchen. Her long pajama pants were covered with starfish and matched her white tank top that had a mermaid decal.

Rei bustled past her in a large, men's dress shirt and panties that were black, low-rider shorts that matched the black and white polka dot bra peeking through her half-buttoned shirt. She glanced down at the bowl and as she passed the blue-haired girl she stole it and continued in her course back where Ami had come from.

"Should be here in twenty minutes." Rei replied, "--It needs more butter."

Ami rolled her eyes and went over to help Minako lay out Rei's assortment of futons, pillows, and whatnot. Minako, ever the Goddess of Love, sported a lacy, pale canary yellow nightgown with a small floral print. It had thin straps and a hemmed bosom line and a neckline decorated by a delicate pink ribbon tie. She looked like a vintage baby-doll because the sheer lace barely reached past her butt. Ami suspected her blonde friend of wearing a thong that matched but wasn't anxious to find out.

Rei entered the kitchen to find Yaten, in her pajamas as well, whipping up a pan of brownies. She stopped so suddenly to keep from running into her she almost spilled popcorn all over the floor. Yaten put down the knife she had been using to spread chocolate frosting over the dessert and straightened.

"Hey Rei!" Yaten wiped her forehead with the back of her arm and gave Rei a small smile. "It's getting kind of hot in her, isn't it?" She asked solicitously.

Rei let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding and gave a weak smile too. "Yeah."

A storybook moment of awkward silence ensued and Yaten fidgeted slightly. Rei turned a light shade of pink in embarrassment and cleared her throat. "I just gotta put some butter on this and then I'll be out of your way."

Yaten grinned, "It's no problem. Besides, I'm just about done with these anyway." Then she turned back to her cooking and picked her knife back up.

Rei exhaled slowly and walked over to the microwave. She grabbed the butter from the fridge and headed back to her own task. While she waited for the butter to melt in the microwave she looked distractedly around the kitchen.

Deciding, of their own will, that Yaten was the most interesting thing in the small room, her eyes locked on her. Her pajamas consisted of a navy blue sports bra and cute baby blue, jogging shorts. For once, her hair wasn't in perfect order, but was held back loosely, in a gold hair tie. Consequently, wayward strands of hair framed her face and fell in front of her tan face as she bent over the pan of brownies.

As if feeling Rei's eyes on her, Yaten stopped what she was doing and turned to face the priestess. Yaten looked her up and down curiously as Rei fought to keep the embarrassed blush off her face. "Y-yeah?"

Yaten's eyebrows arched over her calculating, jade eyes. "The microwave beeped."

Rei sweatdropped, "Oh...thanks."

Thankfully, Yaten turned back to her brownies and Rei was able to finish up with only mild embarrassment. And when she left, it was with averted eyes and hurried steps.

Ami and Minako had just about finished setting up the living room when Makoto let out an excited squeal. Rei and Minako had no idea what was going on, but Ami vaulted over the couch and Yaten came tearing out of the kitchen as if Chaos himself was on her heels.

"They're back!" Ami exclaimed in an excited voice.

The trio backed away from the window and let Rei and Minako peer discreetly through the blinds as the yellow sports car pulled up in front of the shrine.

"Give me your cell phone!" Ami demanded in an insistent whisper that made Rei and Minako turn to look at them in curiosity.

The two looked out the window again, then back at the their friends, and then at each other. Together they screamed and lunged at their traitorous friends.

--

Usagi beamed as Haruka walked around to her side of the car and opened the door for her. Usagi took her hand and was pulled to her feet. "I had a great time today." She said quietly.

Haruka smiled down at her, "So did I, Koneko..."

--

"REI! Give me back that phone!" Makoto screamed chasing after priestess.

--

Haruka ran her hands down Usagi's arms, "The day doesn't have to end here." She suggested impishly.

Usagi smiled faintly, but her focus was on what was about to happen; and it made her breath heavy. "The girls are expecting me..." She tucked a sandy lock of hair behind Haruka's ear. "I should go."

--

Rei lobbed the phone to Minako as Makoto grabbed her from behind. Minako leapt over a chair to grab it, but Ami hurdled over the coffee table and snatched it out of the air.

"Well that's not fair!" Minako whined before Yaten tackled her to the carpet.

--

Haruka pressed her forehead to Usagi's and their blue eyes locked. Her steady breathing warmed Usagi's face and made her bangs flutter. "What if I asked you to stay?"

--

Makoto was lying on top of Rei and covering her mouth with her hand while Yaten sat on Minako's back and Ami kept her from talking. Talking a breath, Yaten pressed a button and held her cell phone to her ear and listened to the speed dial.

--

Usagi felt her own breathing pick up and her eyes fluttered shut. Haruka's hands lifted from her arms and slid down her sides to rest on her hips. "Haruka..." She whispered through scarcely parted lips.

_**Brrring! Brrring!**_

Usagi jumped in surprise as her cell phone went off in her purse. Haruka stepped back in shock as well at the untimely interruption. While Usagi, was busy routing through her purse, Haruka scowled and her fists clenched.

"Damnit..." She muttered.

--

Minako craned her neck to see out Rei's window and gave a muffled cry of distress. "You ruined a perfectly romantic moment!" She mumbled through Ami's hand.

--

"Moshi Moshi?" Usagi voiced into the mouthpiece of her phone.

_"Ohayo, Usagi. It's me Yaten."_

Usagi glanced over at Haruka. She was leaning against the side of the car and staring up at the stars.

"Oh. Hi...Yaten." She said as quietly as she could, but Haruka still heard it and her head snapped around to face Usagi. The princess of the moon shrunk nervously down against the car and turned red in embarrassment.

--

Yaten was looking out the window as she talked and watched in amusement at Haruka's reaction to her name. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She asked in her most innocent voice.

--

Usagi smiled against the plastic of her phone, "No of course not Yaten. I'm on my way to Rei's..."

Usagi hung up a few minutes later and turned to face Haruka. "What did she want?"

Usagi dodged the older woman's gaze and hurried around to the trunk of the car to retrieve the things she had gotten at the amusement park. "It's nothing important."

--

As the five of them gathered at the window to watch the scene between Usagi and Haruka, Rei turned to Makoto and punched the brunette on the arm, 'That was _low_." She growled.

Makoto pouted and rubbed her arm ruefully. "It was Ami's idea!"

"AMI?!"

--

Haruka stared at her a moment longer, waiting for Usagi to elaborate, but when she didn't she got back into her car.

"Haruka wait!"

Usagi came running around to the side of the car and leaned it. "Did you want to stay with _me_ tonight?" She blushed again, "I-I don't think Rei would mind..."

Haruka grinned, and the gesture reassured Usagi. "Anything for you." The blush that followed Haruka's confession made her smile even more. "I have to get some things and then I'll be back."

Usagi started to leave, but Haruka called her back. "An incentive to speed?" And with that she pulled Usagi to her and captured her lips in a kiss was deeper than any of the others they had shared.

It was Haruka who finally pulled back, but not by choice. She revved the engine and looked at Usagi who was still standing there with her eyes half closed and lips still parted slightly.

"Be right back, pet."

The convertible shot forward and swerved out of the Shrine leaving a shell-shocked Usagi standing in the dust.

------------------

Yay! I kicked some ass! I've updated and it hasn't even been a week yet! Well it's Meg's turn so go harass her!


	6. Chapter Six

Author's note: Here we go again! I just want to thank everyone who reviews or even just reads. (The pretty reviews though make the author's VERY happy!).

Disclaimer: Not ours yet...or ever. No money here – trust me... But you can have my dirty laundry – but I want it back clean nd folded please! Thank you!

"Rei? Haruka is joining us tonight." Usagi said with a dreamy look in her eyes as she walked in the door with a soft smile playing on her well-kissed lips.

"Is she really? And I wonder why...?" teased Rei coming up to hug Usagi, "I take it today went well?"

"After we lost our stalkers? Yes it went very well." Teased Usagi reaching for her pajamas to change in to. Dodging the occasional pillow she darted into the shower to change quickly.

Haruka sped all the way to her apartment and ran up the stirs faster than she could remember doing ion the past. She opened her dresser and looked through her night apparel. Pulling out an old dress shirt and bright blue lacy boy shorts and matching bra to wear under it. She tossed them into a bag and then grabbed an outfit and personal items for tomorrow. With a wink at the picture of the two of them from a while back she ran back out the door before Yaten could make too many moves on Usako.

Yaten grinned at Usagi as she teased her with a double fudge brownie. Rei watched with an amused smile, but in the back of her mind she noticed the flush of Yaten's cheeks. The tinkle of her laugh. The slightly vanilla scent of her that floated in the warm night air. Usagi had just tackled Yaten to the ground for the brownie when there was a knock on the door.

Rei hopped up and went to answer it. It was Haruka of all people with the pizza, "This guy was at the bottom of the steps I took pity on him and brought it up."

"Thank Kami!! The natives were getting restless. Come with me to the kitchen. You need to change anyway... the rest of us are all comfy." Rei said with a smile as Usagi blushed delicately and winked at Haruka from her position on top of Yaten.

"Haruka! T-this is not what it looks like. Yaten thought she could tease me with chocolate..." Usagi said scrambling up quickly and looking at Haruka with big blue eyes.

"Well, it's a good thing then that you tackled her to the ground. Now if you excuse me. I have to go get more comfortable...by orders of Rei." Haruka with a grin and a wink at Usagi and a glare at Yaten.

"We all used the shower right over there... Hurry back? You want to get a good seat for the movie... And I am starving so I can't guarantee the pizza will last forever." Usagi teased back standing up. Her simple white cotton short gown, with thin straps...one strap sliding down a shoulder. Her hair in twin French braids falling down her back. The delicately intricate floral design suiting her.

"No worries Koneko. I will hurry..." Haruka murmured as she slipped into the shower to change.

Yaten came up from behind Usagi and hugged her from behind, "Usagi, want to get some food and claim a spot for the gossip?"

"Sure, I just have to remember to save Haruka a seat. I promised." Usagi said with a smile as she led a slightly pouting Yaten into the kitchen for food.

Haruka slipped into the kitchen to see Yaten wiping stray sauce from Usagi's lips. Her navy eyes narrowed at the grin Usagi tossed Yaten's way. Clearing her throat she entered the room and gently brushed her lips over Usagi's as she walked by to grab some pizza.

"Ruka! You startled me!" muttered Usagi with a wry grin as she pushed away from the counter, "Meet us all in Rei's room?" And with that she vanished through the doorway.

"Yaten. Leave her be. She is mine." Haruka said not turning to face her competitor.

"Haruka, it's not over yet. And to assume is never a good thing when it comes to the heart." Yaten said with a wink before slipping out the door. Haruka slammed her fist onto the counter and then turned to glare at the retreating back of Yaten.

Rei watched as Haruka sat by Usagi and Yaten took the other side. Usagi met her eyes and grinned. Rei chuckled and sat down, "I hear by call this meeting to order. I want to know about Usagi's date tonight."

Usagi grinned, "I went out. I had fun. Haruka has great taste in lip balm. The end."

Minako groaned, "I want more detail than that!"

"You are being evil Usagi..." threatened Makoto with a grin.

"Usagi, you know you want to spill..." Ami prompted with a smile.

"It'll give me a good idea of what not to do next Saturday on OUR date." Yaten said with a sidelong look at Usagi.

Haruka went tense and shot a glare at Yaten and then smiled half-heartedly at Usagi. Her mind already in motion on how to horn in on that date. On how to out do that date. How to put Yaten in the shadow. Her eyes narrowed in thought until Minako caught her attention with a knowing wink. Then she shook her head almost imperceptibly.

"Where did you and Haruka go Usagi? I know where you went to brunch..." Rei said with a grin and a sheepish flush tinting her cheeks.

"Well, we went to an amusement park, out to dinner, some dancing, came here, and there you go." Usagi said with an evil smile, "And no more details shall I share! Ask Haruka if you want more than that!"

"Hey! I don't kiss and tell lady!" Haruka teased with a smirk before swooping in for another soul searing kiss. The taste of pizza and Usagi blended together was a heady rush for the sandy haired woman.

Usagi forgot where she was for a moment. She lost herself in the strong arms of Haruka. The world melted away except for the feel of those soft lips against hers. The sweetness of her mouth. The warmth of her breathe. The roughness of her tongue against her own.

Then Yaten cleared her throat.

Ami's blue eyes narrowed as she witnessed the kiss. This was going to be hard. The disruption of this physical connection between Haruka and Usagi. She met Makoto's eyes across the room and they held an eye conversation. The she leaned over and whispered to Yaten, "Meet us by the reflecting pond tonight after they all go to bed. We have some ideas..."

Usagi blushed and looked around the room with twinkling eyes, "Sorry, she is addictive to kiss."

Yaten got a sudden inspiration, she leaned over and brought Usagi's face around to meet hers, gently nibbled n her lips and then leaned ion and kissed her. Softly, sweetly, and with tender affection she claimed the cotton candy colored lips. Fingers reached out and delicately traced her cheek. Haruka watched in jealousy as another woman kissed HER Koneko. The fact that she had no real right to claim possession of the holder of her heart didn't really matter.

Minako glared at Yaten and Rei reacted the only way she knew how. She cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows, "Yaten? I have a question for you..."

Yaten pulled away with a sigh and looked at Rei with a somewhat annoyed spark in her emerald green eyes, "Yes Rei?"

"Could you go get the brownies for me? I don't remember where you put them." Rei smiled and looked oh so innocent.

Yaten growled and stalked out of the room. Usagi just sat there. She was stunned. Both kisses had moved her emotionally. But only Haruka's made her melt. Was that the sign she was looking for? Was that what was going to decide her future?

"I know you want Haruka and Usagi to end up together Rei but did you have to do that?" snapped Yaten as Rei followed her into the kitchen.

"You called outside and disrupted them. Just returning the favor." Teased Rei, "Can't take what you dish out?"

Yaten spun around, eyes full of fire, "I can but she had TWO kisses to my ONE."

Rei acted on instinct. She leaned in and kissed Yaten. Entangled her fingers into her silvery silky hair. Her lips pressed against Yaten's and then Yaten kissed her back. Swept up in the moment, they were lost in each other. Yaten leaned back against the counter as Yaten pressed in a bit. Then all of a sudden Yaten pulls back breathless.

"I love Usagi. Why did you do that?" Yaten asked, eyes wide.

"I love her too. We all do. If she chose me I would be overjoyed. But sometimes fate plays with us a bit."

A/N: Tag you are it Kiss!!! Winks at the readers Go stalk her now! I love you all and here have some freshly baked goodies!


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Due to recent developments...I will be doing the next three chapters of this story while Kiss works on Fate. For those of you who prefer her writing style, I am sorry! I hope you stick around cause I am SO taking a break after three chapters. grins evilly Just don't tell her that!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and neither does Kiss. We swear!

Rei looked calm and collected but on the inside her emotions were rolling. She had acted! She had feelings and she had acted on them! But was this the right thing? Yaten had feelings for Usagi. So she looked deep into the mesmerizing jade eyes and saw indescion. So maybe those feeling were not set in stone... Maybe it was worth another shot.

"What Yaten? Did you think you were the only fate was messing with? I love my princess more than anything, but unlike Minako I cannot live endless lifetimes in a one sided love. I cannot! I have feelings for you. There I admitted it. Are you brave enough to do the same?" the raven-haired priestess dared. Her eyes flashing with passion, passion for Yaten and passion for her words and what they meant. Her tall tan frame looked stunning in the black and white she had chosen.

Yaten closed her eyes and remembered the kiss. The feelings that had risen up in her at the feel of the naturally rosy lips pressing into her own. The sweetness of her tongue, the tenderness of her fingertips on her waist as she had pulled her closer. Would all of these have happened if her feelings for Usagi were as set in stone as she had thought? Her troubling thought came across as anger.

"What do you know of love? You who has run from it? You and Minako both run from it! You have feelings for me do you? And so what do you do? You kiss me knowing I had feelings for another?" Yaten snarled, her eyes being the only thing to reveal her inner confusion.

"True, but who kissed back?" whispered Rei, her fingers reaching out to touch Yaten's cheek gently, before quietly turning to go back to the other room, "Think about that Yaten."

Yaten did nothing but watch her go with quietly thoughtful eyes.

Usagi watched a still flustered Rei come in wit a tray of brownies. She sat them down quickly and then returned to her spot next to Minako across the room. Her eyes met Usagi's briefly and Usagi's brilliantly blue eyes widened in shock. The raw emotion in Rei's violet eyes was amazing. Yaten came in not too far behind. Her eyes didn't meet anyone's and she sat down next to Usagi without a word. Haruka cleared her throat and glared at how close Yaten sat to the other side of Usagi. Yaten simply grinned.

"Okay you two, either cut out the glares and throat clearings or you will find yourselves sitting next to each other," muttered Usagi as she hit the play button on the DVD player remote. She rolled er eyes and glared at both Haruka and Yaten. Who at least had the courtesy to pretend to be silenced, and glared behind her back.

The tension filled the room. It spread from person to person – infecting them all whether they chose to be or not. It was tick and choking. It seemed to drown out the earlier joy.

Haruka felt it and blamed Yaten. If the blasted girl had stayed on her own damned planet Usagi would already be hers and hers alone. Se had been waiting for this chance since that first stolen kiss. Then she had out waited that Mamoru, and now she once again had to fight for the right to call Usagi hers! Well, unlike Yaten this was one fight Haruka had fought before...and she had the patience to fight this out. Haruka had to laugh at herself...patience was not known to be one of her strongest virtues. A sideways glance at Usagi made her remember. The nights spent guarding her window. Checking on her when no one was around. She had made a secret career out of watching Usagi. Especailly in the moonlight....

Yaten blamed it on Haruka and on Rei. Haruka because if she had just not come tonight then she would have had a clear shot at talking lone with Usagi. And Rei for making her question this entire visit and the feelings that prompted it. Damn that priestess anyway!

Soon the thick feelings even dragged Minako through the murkiness of tension. She groaned nd went up to stop the movie, "That is it! Too much silence for me. We are going to have fun. Nd in order to that we must follow tradition."

This statement was met by giggles from all of the inner Senshi. They just smiled benignly at Yaten and Haruka as Minako pulled a flat box out of Rei's closet. She placed it on the table that Usagi and Ami were pushing off to one side. Yaten caught sight of the box.

"Twister? Huh?" she asked, her tone puzzled. Her emerald green eyes clouded in mild confusion as she looked up at the other Senshi for clarification.

"Well...you spin the spinner and then do whatever it lands on. For example, if it says right hand on green...everyone has to put their right hand on green." Started Ami with a patient smile.

"Everyone?! Wouldn't that be kind of difficult?" Yaten said with twinkling eyes, starting to get it...and looked at Usagi with a mischievous grin. Haruka saw this and moved closer to Usagi...as if laying claim.

"That's the point! Everyone gets tangled and smushed together. Eventually people start falling over and the last one upright wins!" Usagi said with a perky bounce towards the spinner, "I will even spin first."

"Oh nd whoever is spinning can't play...he/she would have too hard of a time." Rei teased as she bypassed Yaten to stand by the extra large mat. Her violet eyes danced at Usagi and she traded a look with Minako. This was going to be one of the more interesting games.

"Left foot red." Usagi called out nd everyone scrambled for a circle, "Left hand yellow."

Yaten met Haruka's gaze and winked at her before saying to Usagi, "Where do you want to go for dinner Friday night Usa love?"

"I dunno...Good question! Red foot green! Right hand blue!"

Haruka arched over Yaten to get to her circle, "She is mine.... back off Kou."

Yaten smirked, "why don't we let her decide who she belongs to?"

"There is an idea!" teased Makoto, "As long as it is Yaten. Gomen Haruka.... but you know my stance."

"WE all know everyone's 'stance' what everyone seems to forget is that is MY life. And that I make my own choices. I am not the prize is this twisted game of ct and mouse; I am not the prize to whomever 'wins' whatever sick competition you two have going on. I am not a prize to be won!" Blue fire shot out of Usagi's eyes as she stood up proudly, "Now, if you all will excuse me I need some time alone. In other words, DO NOT FOLLOW ME." Almost as if going on pure emotion her hand came back and smacked both of them upside the head. And with that she swept out of the room regally.

Rei started to giggle, "I will take over spinning. She will be gone long enough for us to finish the game. Right hand green, left foot yellow."

Ami grinned as she stretched one leg over Minako's abdomen, "Don't fall Minako...!"

"I am the champ here Ami. Don't you forget that!" teased Minako, her eyes dancing, lips quirked in a grin.

Haruka was so lost in thought that she didn't see Yaten's eyes narrow or the 'accidental bump that almost sent her crashing to the ground. Navy eyes narrowed at emerald nd the battle was on. Subtle near misses and nudges. Snarky comments and glares. They were both out for blood. They each blamed the other for Usagi's anger, nd they both knew she was right. She wasn't a prize, she was THE prize. The one they both wanted.

Or was she? Yaten looked out of the corner of her eye at Rei and felt a warm rush flow over her. It was odd how the priestess could affect her. The last time they were here she had been a sweet friend, but the taste of her lips was still on her own...and they were sweet, but salty from the popcorn.

Usagi paced by the reflecting pond outside of the temple. What did she want? Or to be more specific – WHO did she want?

Yaten was sweet, and fresh, and oh so different! Her eyes, attitude, everything! And her kiss had made her heart speed up faster and her ands tremble a bit.

Haruka – was Haruka. The connection from day one was still there stronger than ever and growing. Changing more and more. Her kisses made the world stop and her arms made her feel safer than anything else in the world. She was her rock...her support, her love?

Did she love either of them or was it all lust? She didn't wasn to hurt anyone. So this had to be dealt with in a very unUsa-like way. She had to think before she acted. She sat down with a heavy sigh...no wonder she didn't do this too much. It was harder than Ami made it look!!!


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: Okay here is my next chapter of this co-write. 'deep sigh' If you are wondering what is causing these HUGE pauses... Well, I have Moonlight too and I have been working on a four part story. A MAMMOTH epic type deal. evil grin No plot clues yet....

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet.

Yten stood in the doorway of the shrine. The pale moonlight barely illumiunating her in the inky darkness of night. She could hear Usagi talking to herself as she walked up the pth back to the light, to her friends, to her fmily. Usagi looked up nd groned out loud.

"What? Came to start the games all over again?" Usagi sighed and plopped on the top stair leading back 9into the residence area of the shrine.

"Nope, came to apologize. I didn't mean to make you feel like the prioze you know. That was never my intention. I just wanted to be the one who won your hert."


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Yes, it's my turn...I know, I know. 100 yen I'll be writing the next one as well -- Meg's little revenge on me...well, I worked really hard on this when I should have been paying attention to my teachers -- so it better be appreciated!

The sun had only been risen for an hour or so when the other senshi began stirring, one by one. Makoto was the first. She awoke from dreaming to find her covers unsalvageably tangled with those of her blue-haired friend. The movement of Makoto as she got to her feet left Ami to sigh softly while she teetered on the edge of sleep and wakefulness. But she would not be the next to wake.

The glowing light of morning lanced through the window and bathed the room's only bed in a hazy spotlight of gold. Rei's brow furrowed as her _perfect_ dream was filling rapidly with wild bursts of color. The sunlight crept beneath her eyelids and made spots dance behind her eyes. Opening her lilac orbs to the world she allowed them time to adjust to the harsh light of day before sitting up.

_Another beautiful morning_...she thought to herself.

Swinging her legs over the front of the bed she almost stepped on the wind senshi lying curled at its base. A look of simplicity and pleasure lined the face that found too little of either while awake. Her lips moved slightly and Rei could hear her murmuring Usagi's name.

"Oh, Haruka..." She whispered, "Through whatever comes...may the Goddesses keep your heart from _breaking_."

Now, more than ever; here in the realm of safety and comfort, Rei realized the extent of the relationship between wind and the moon.

Haruka's entire essence was intertwined with Usagi's she had attached herself to their princess in such a way that if ever separated she would be ripped apart. She would lose every part of herself because _every_ part of herself was _completely_ in love with Usagi. Rei didn't think she'd keep breathing if it didn't been she was able to love Usagi just _one more day_... She was irrevocably bound to her -- mind, body, and soul. Rei made a mental note to ask Minako when she awoke try and "read" the older woman's emotions.

_I wonder if anyone will ever love me that way..._

The smell of pancakes drew Rei's mind away from the dramatic train of thought it was taking and focused it instead on the rumbling of her empty stomach. Stepping easily over the sleeping forms of her friends and partners she followed her nose to the kitchen where tantalizing smells were wafting away from Makoto's half-finished creations.

Ami and Haruka awoke at roughly the same time, leaving the flaxen blondes of moon and love the only two left in the thrall of dreaming. Usagi was curled up on the bed in a mound of red silk and Minako lay on the floor beside her; blanketed in her own golden waves of hair.

Yaten appeared in the kitchen after a while where the rest of the group were congregated and munching on a variety of breakfast foods. Her cheeks were flushed and her ponytail was still disheveled from sleep. Looking certainly more chipper and awake than the others, she bounced over to the oven where something yummy was sending salivating signals to her brain. Bending over she cracked open the oven door and gave the food inside an appreciative whiff.

"Mmm, cinnamon rolls!" Yaten gave Makoto an overly dramatic look of thankfulness, "My _favorite_!"

As if instinctively, Minako and Usagi popped into the kitchen just as the oven timer went off. Bumping Yaten amiably aside, an oven-mitt wielding Makoto retrieved the rolls and set them out for consumption. Usagi pounced. She seized the sticky concoction with greedy fingers and bustled jovially over to the coffee machine.

"Mmm, cinnamon rolls!" She gushed -- an echo of Yaten's earlier words. "My _favorite_!"

Everyone turned to stare. Makoto and Ami were beaming with obvious delight, but Minako was frowning. She glanced over at Rei to better gauge her reaction, but the shinto priestess had buried her face behind the newspaper. Minako didn't like to frown -- it gave you wrinkles -- but she did now. She was worried about Rei and the feelings she might or might not have.

_This rivalry of love is becoming quickly more than anyone had ever planned for..._

Usagi herself seemed completely oblivious to Haruka's seething discontent as she poured loads of cream and sugar into a tall mug of steaming coffee. Usagi smiled at the room and raised her coffee mug in front of her mouth to hide her half-chewed food before she spoke, "Bathroom. I'll be back in sec." She mumbled through a full mouth.

Finishing off her first roll with a big bite she snagged another one before bouncing out of the room.

Once inside the tiled haven she closed the door quietly behind her and climbed on top of the toilet. She set down her breakfast for a moment to make use of both hands in wedging the tiny bathroom window open and a sharp breath of wind glossed over her cheeks and set a chill into the ceramic tiled floor. A serene smile shaped her lips as she took a moment to relish in the fresh air filling her senses.

She grabbed her coffee and roll, sticking the latter in her mouth for more mobility, and awkwardly scrambled out the window. Getting down proved to be the real challenge. Her little escape route ended in a most Usagi-like fashion -- right on her bum. Pouting, not so much from the fall but for the needlessly spilled coffee, she took a moment to mourn the loss before clambering innocently to her feet and starting around to the front of the temple.

Autumn wind riffled through the trees lining the Hikawa Shrine knocking loose pink sakura blossoms in spiraling patterns about Usagi's head and she smoothed out her short cotton nightgown before sitting down at the top of the steps but didn't bother removing the petals that were even now landing in her hair.

Usagi stretched her legs out on the stairs and looked down the several dozen steps to where people were just starting to leave their homes. She finished her second roll off quickly and filled the rest of her time with frequent sips of scalding coffee to combat the cold.

"You better not have really gone to the bathroom 'cuz Rei is gonna be pretty mad if you defiled her lilies."

"Mina-chan!" Usagi exclaimed looking up in surprise.

The second blonde settled herself beside the first, but did not continue the conversation. She stared out at the birds flocking from tree to tree. She watched the local paperboy chuck the paper halfway up the high stone stairs. And she stared off into space for a healthy span of time before she turned to Usagi.

"You hanging in there?"

Usagi gave one of her closest friends the faintest of smiles, "By a thread..."

Minako chuckled and brushed her bangs away from her forehead with the back of her hand. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

Usagi just gave her a look.

Minako chuckled again, "No seriously. You've died like what...three -- four times? How could this be any worse."

Usagi laughed along in good humor with Minako. "Oh, Minako, I'm lucky to have you."

"Damn straight." Minako said. "So what are you doing out here, anyway?"

"Just taking some time to be by myself. Besides...it's always so pretty here in autumn."

"Mmm...listen, I know you're having a hard time sorting through things and the last thing you need is another person giving you advice, but hear me out."

Usagi nodded stoutly. She set down her mug and turned to give Minako her full attention. Now, Minako took a deep breath and started.

"First of all, I'll love you no matter what you decide and I'll always be your friend. Now here's the advice: This is getting real thick, real fast. This isn't just about you and Haruka and Yaten anymore. It's about you and Haruka and Yaten _and_ Rei."

Usagi was silent, but her eyes were contemplative.

Minako stood up and brushed off her own nightgown, "Rei's your best friend, Usagi. That's why she's not saying anything herself, but I know you want what's best for her." She sighed, "Just...keep your eyes open when you get inside."

Usagi nodded, "Thanks Mina...I'll see you inside." She murmured distractedly. Minako smiled softly and disappeared back inside leaving Usagi deep in thought beneath a shower of sakura blossoms.

Go repeatedly email Meg...I'm going out for SM Season 1 (UNCUT, I might add) and watching it all the way through repeatedly...fun times...

kiss


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: Okay, I am in shock. I honestly had no clue that Kiss was plotting Chapter 10. SO I come in exhausted from a weekend study session, and to my utter surprise and delight Chapter 10 was waiting for me! So, I thought I would get us back in the normal swing of things and write Chapter 11. So here we go.... and then everyone repeatedly email Kiss for 12....

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot, oh and I had The Two Towers AND Season 1 of SM Uncut before Kiss...not to brag or anything.... Wanders off whistling

Usagi sat out in the cool morning staring sightlessly into world beyond the Shrine. Her blonde hair ruffling in the breeze and her coffee growing cooler in its place at her feet. Scenes from the past two days playing in her mind. Her mind torn between her heart and itself. Wanting everyone to end up happy and yet fearing no one would end up that way. She kept seeing Rei looking at Yaten with guarded longing in her lilac eyes. Yaten with tormented responses looking back in Rei's direction. Haruka's voice echoed in er mind telling her she would back off but not give up. With a groan and a deep sigh she got up and walked back into the shrine. Her head still in turmoil.

Rei watched and Yaten idly as she perused yesterdays paper. Lilac eyes clouded by doubt. The feelings she had for Yaten were fighting her loyalty to her princess. She knew in her soul that she would turn a blind eye to these feelings if Usagi chose Yaten. Like she had with Mamoru. Those feelings had died like a summers breeze. They had not shaken her the way these for Yaten had. And his kiss nd never made her mind swim. Oh Kami Sama...please let Haruka win! Because I do not want to harbor bitterness like this will grow into if she chooses her!

Minako watched Haruka with thoughtful eyes. The wind Senshi was string out the window at the birds chirping on one of the public patios of the Shrine. Her body tense nd her emotions hidden. But then their eyes met for a moment and for that split second Minako felt her pain. She felt the tearing of her heart that the one she adored might chose another. This was not the fun and games the inner Senshi had tried to make it. It was her life. And Minako smiled bravely and sent a silent prayer to the Powers That Be. A prayer that Haruka and her heart made it through this in one piece...

Usagi bounced back into the kitchen, "Okay everyone is MUCH to serious. This is our last day of freedom before the hell of school starts up once more for the week. I say we do something FUN. Something that we will all enjoy."

Makoto looked over at Usagi with a smile teasing the side of her lips, "Are you talking about...?"

Fiendish twinkle started in the endlessly deep blue eyes, "Oh but I am Makoto...Think they are up to it?"

The Inner Scouts began to smirk slowly, and suddenly Both Yaten and Haruka began to feel slightly nervous.

"Usagi what are you talking about?" asked Yaten, smiling sweetly and then winking playfully.

"Why the best place in the world...Game Zone of course!" Usagi said with a teasing grin, "Something for everyone!"

"But we must of course play the traditional first game." Ami said her normally calm blue eyes glinted with an unusual twinkle.

"Which is what exactly?" came Yaten's hesitant voice.

"Paintball of course..." Ami teased with a happy glint in her eyes.

"Paintball?"

"Best stress reliever in the world!"

"Besides shopping you mean right Makoto?" asked a teasing Minako.

"Well, nothing tops shopping!"

Haruka watched Usagi out of the corner of her eye – the princess had been avoiding both her and Yaten all day. And ironically Rei as well. Why she was avoiding the priestess was anyone's guess. Usagi seemed to be hanging back more and watching people. Her deep blue eyes seemed to be hiding her emotions. Which was rare for the very emotionally free princess. Se had closed herself off. But was still happy...or at least was doing a very good job of acting happy so no one delved to deep into her thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts princess?" se asked quietly coming up from behind Usagi. The Lunar princess jumped and the ammo she had been loading into her gun spilled onto the floor. Wide blue eyes turned on Haruka and for a moment they revealed the inner turmoil residing wit in the woman who ruled her, and then the doors slammed shut and the almost real smile teased her full pink lips.

"Not worth that much today Haruka! Lost in thought. But now look what you made me do! Now I have to recapture all my ammo! Or was that your goal all along to beat me by giving me less ammo?" teased Usagi in a slightly breathless tone. Her eyes drank in the sight of the wind Senshi. Te navy eyes tat saw too much, the lips that needed to lipstick, the aura of confidence, the way the wind blew her hair slightly making Usagi want to run her fingers through it nd straighten it out.

"If you ever need to talk...." Haruka began with a tentative smile.

"I know, Ruka. I know you are always there to be my sounding board. But right now I need to work this out on my own. Not to be rude or anything. Now if you will excuse me I have paintballs to recapture." Usagi said with a sad smile and left Haruka standing there staring after her.

Yaten watched tem from the other side of the lobby. Her cat green eyes taking in the whole scene – part of her happy that Usagi had walked away from Haruka, another side of her was confused by her lack of utter joy. Why wasn't she rushing over to the princess and flirting? Why did a lilac eyed Shinto priestess keep popping into er mind, and the taste of a tender kiss flavored with salty popcorn and sweetness linger in her memories. She HAD kissed back. Why didn't that feel wrong? With a groan she turned and walked outside. Se had to figure this out before she went stark raving mad!

Rei hung back from her friends. For some reason today Usagi was avoiding not only Haruka and Yaten but herself as well. And Rei ad no idea what she had done to annoy her best friend. Sneaking a side look at Usagi she sighed and turned to follow everyone out the door. Gre5t, Usagi didn't even know about her feelings for Yaten yet and she was already brushing her off.... this was not a good sign of things to come.

Three hours and endless rounds of ammo later they were all laughing and lounging in the restaurant area of the entertainment complex. Yaten was sitting next to Rei letting er light floral scent send her thoughts to places tat normally only starred Usagi. They were laughing about something that had happened out on the course and her hand touched Rei's. The world seemed to stop and they looked at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes.

Usagi sat off to the side and watched them with solemn eyes. They were both caught up in each other that they didn't feel her eyes on them. Watching and trying to figure out what was real and what wasn't. Then it hit her. Yaten or Rei having these feelings didn't distress her. She was happy for them. Her eyes flew to Haruka and her heart melted a bit. The wind Senshi felt HER eyes on her and turned to meet the gaze. They held eye contact and Usagi let the walls down and let Haruka in for the first time that day. Ten she got up suddenly.

"Hey everyone, I am gonna get going. I have an earlier day tomorrow than just about everyone. I have to get my car out of the shop and everything. Haruka? Could you give me a ride home if it isn't too much trouble?" Usagi said with a perky smile, "And Rei? Want to meet for lunch tomorrow? I think we need to talk..."

Rei smiled happily, "I would love to meet you for lunch Usagi...noon on the quad?"

"Works for me...see everyone tomorrow."

Haruka was up and had an arm over Usagi's shoulder as they walked out the door. Yaten's eyes followed tem but for once there was no fiery anger in tem. Ami and Makoto noticed this and shared a shrug. Oh well you win some you lose some. And honestly? They had known all along Haruka was going to win... Se NEEDED Usagi. Yaten had just wanted her. The difference was HUGE.

Haruka looked at Usagi out of the corner of her eye as she drove her home. Te sporadic light of the street lamps illuminated her face and the walls were back up again. Where had her princess learned to close herself off like this? HER princess. That was what she was. She was HERS, and it didn't matter if se didn't know it yet. All Haruka had to do was be patient...unfortunately that was not one of her virtues.

"Ruka, my parents are gone this weekend, they won't be home till Monday will you come in with me for a bit? I hate being in that ouse alone... Please?" Usagi said finally breaking the tense silence in the sports car.

"Sure thing, not a problem Nec-- Usagi. I can do that." And with that Haruka pulled up in front of her ouse and parked the car, "Why don't I just stay the night?"

"Good, we need to talk anyway." Usagi said with a nervous smile.

Haruka took not of the nervousness and got worried. Tat could go either way. Damn it! Se followed Usagi into the house and waited while she turned on the lights, "Haruka, why don't you use the shower down here? I can use mine and then let's meet up in my room for that chat okay?"

Haruka nodded and slipped into the shadows silently to take her shower.

Usagi trembled as she climbed out of the shower. This was it. This was the moment she had been working up to all day. IT was Haruka. Se was the holder of her heart. She needed Haruka like se had never need Mamoru or Yaten or even Rei or Minako. Se was her heart. Strange how it came to her, as she was loading her ammo today and ad scared her so much. After all this was the revelation se had been looking for! This was going to take all her issues away... So why was she so scared?

Because this gave Haruka power over her that scared her. Usagi was a strong person, but Haruka could destroy her...damn that was scary....

Haruka swallowed hard on er way up the stairs to Usagi's room. Was it good or bad news? Was se totally off base went she thought it was about Usagi's decision? Her navy eyes grew wide, what if se was off base totally and Usagi just wanted some company? Get a hold of yourself Ten'oh.... take it slow...

Usagi was in her favorite blue nightshirt when Haruka came in she turned slowly and smiled bravely at Haruka. Her smile wobbled a bit as she motioned for her to sit on her bed.

"I need to tell you something. I know I have been evil and I haven't always known my own mind for the last few days. But you and Yaten have not made this easy. And before I tell you what my heart says. Tell me why this is all so important to you? Is this some sort of game or what?"

Haruka sot to er feet, "This is no game to me! Usagi, when we met you wrapped yourself firmly around my heart. I had Michi and you had Mamo-baka. So I did nothing. I id the feelings till they started to eat at my relationship with Michi. Then I realized something. You made it worth it. Just by being there with me you made it worth it. I loved you deeply and irrevocably. I still do I always will. You are my other half. The half I didn't know was missing till we met...."

"Ruka...I choose.... I choose you." And wit that said Usagi pulled Haruka's lips down to er and kissed her sweetly...claiming those lips as their mates...claiming Haruka as er own.... her love...her other half.

Yaten burst into Usagi's ouse the next morning early. They had to talk. She needs to find out how Usagi was feeling about her. If she even had a chance...what she saw when she open Usagi's door to wake her up was the last thing she expected....

"Usagi, wake up beautiful...."Yaten stopped cold in er track her eyes went huge and filled with pain.

AN: Go find Kiss. The next one is her baby.


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/n: I just KNEW I was gonna get stuck with this part -- damn you Meg! Lol. I'm just kidding...emotional moment -- I shall try my best!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Warm breath tickled her cheeks, but Usagi took no notice of it and was about to slip back into dreams when she heard her own name. A small, lady-like yawn left her lips and she rolled over beneath the comforting weight of Haruka's arm. Her eyes were instinctively drawn to the mirror of her vanity. There she saw Yaten...in all her pain-filled beauty. Shocked azure eyes met emerald through the mirror's reflection.

"Yaten!" Usagi breathed.

She stood and turned around in one fluid motion but Yaten was already backing away down the hallway. Usagi's bed-clothes were rumpled, her hair was in disarray, and she knew she must look an awful mess, but she couldn't seem to make herself care when all she could see was the hurt clinging in a gray-blue aura around the starlight. Guilt and self-inflicted pain raked her heart as she tore her insides to ribbons knowing that she had caused this emotional downfall.

"We need to talk--"

But Yaten wouldn't let her finish and whirled away sprinting down the stairs -- her only thought was to get away. Ever impulsive and selfless Usagi gave _no_ regard to herself before vaulting over the bed after her. She **had** to make things right.

As Usagi scrambled over her sleeping body Haruka was awoken. Yawning sleepily she paid it no mind until the imperative thundering of footsteps on the stairs alerted her that all was not right. Sitting up quickly she looked around to find herself alone.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Comforting sunlight beat down on the trio as they took their lunch hour at one of the tables outside a nearby coffee shop. Minako sipped idly at her drink and glanced over at her two companions, "Did either of you see Usagi in class this morning?"

Both Ami and Makoto shook their heads. "She must have slept in." Makoto reasoned before allowing herself a big bite of the danish resting on her plate.

"It's not like her to miss lunch, though." Ami said sounding genuinely concerned.

Minako looked neither smug nor cheerful. For once, her expression was impassive and empty. "It's obvious she's chosen then."

Makoto positively choked on her pastry and Ami showed similar signs of shock.

"I could sense it late last night...it kept me up the better part of the evening." Minako told them quietly. Her eyes turned down to her coffee. She cupped it in both hands as if it was precious and fragile.

Ami watched the blonde with calculating eyes. She felt bad for her friend -- she truly loved Usagi with every part of her being. Now she was taking a moment to mourn the loss of what may have possibly been perfect happiness in her eyes. Minako knew that Usagi had finally achieved her _own_ perfect happiness, but to have felt what Usagi had been feeling! Empathy for the torture Venus had gone through welled up in her throat and she softly touched her friend's hand in wordless comfort.

Makoto watched the scene in confusion, but remained silent in respect of the understanding passed between the two girls. Minako finally looked up and to all appearances seemed as sunny and enigmatic as ever. Makoto deemed this a well enough time to cut in.

"But Yaten was in my second period..."

Minako fixed her with an amused look. Mako's mouth slowly formed an '0' shape.

"She chose _Haruka_..." Makoto said slowly. Minako nodded along with her.

"Haruka spent the night." Ami volunteered. Again Minako nodded affirmation.

"And Yaten went over to Usagi's right before lunch." Minako supplied looking at the two expectantly.

Ami bit her lip and fixed her eyes on Minako. Makoto was the one the put to words what was in both their minds.

"This isn't gonna end well for Yaten, is it?"

Minako slowly shook her head.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Rei sat nervously in the middle of the quad. Waiting.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The three senshi gathered at the Coffee Hut were dumbfounded as they looked up at the precise moment a blur of silver, faintly recognizable as Yaten, whizzed by their table. They continued to look off down the street even after Yaten had disappeared from their sight.

"Was that..._Yaten?_" Ami asked without turning.

"Yup."

"I wonder where was she running in such a hurry..." Ami went on.

"Don't know."

"Lunch isn't over for another forty minutes." Ami found this lack of recent information on her part rather annoying.

"Uh huh."

Frustrated with Minako's monosyllabic answers she finally turned around to glare at the blonde, and, consequently, missed the entrance of their next surprise for the day. Usagi skidded to a halt in front of them wearing nothing but an oversized dress shirt which, thankfully, came down to her knees. Her unbound hair hung down to her ankles and blew around her face at each tiny gust of wind.

"USA!" Minako exploded prompting Ami to whirl back around. "You can't run around like _that_!"

She was right. Every person within seeing distance was staring at the seemingly crazy young girl running about Tokyo half-naked. Usagi shook her head and waved her hand -- easily dismissing her senshi's comment. One clasped hand was held to her breast and she took a small step towards them.

"Did Yaten pass by here?" She asked breathlessly.

They stared at her dumbly.

"GUYS!"

Makoto gradually pointed down the street, "I think she was heading for the quad..."

Usagi was already sprinting down the street before the brunette had completed her sentence.

"What was _that_ about?" Makoto exclaimed.

Minako shook her head; "I have **no** idea."

They went back to their lunches, each secretly wondering about the actions of their friends, and fell back into the comfort of their routine. Everyone else around them settled back into their rut as well.

"Have you guys seen Usagi?"

Minako dropped her coffee. They all turned their heads to see Haruka looking at them expectantly. She was puffing slightly and out of breath but that seemed to be all that was out of place. Haruka had more sense than their well intentioned, but impulsive, princess and had taken the time to dress herself properly before joining the chase.

"What is going on, Haruka?!" Makoto finally exploded.

Haruka's brow furrowed and she seemed to draw a bit more inside herself. "Your guess is as good as mine." She shrugged, "I'm hoping I'll find the answer at the end of this crazy run."

Ami pointed the way this time. "She went towards the quad--" Her sentence cut off abruptly. She didn't think Haruka _needed_ to know exactly _why_ Usagi was running there. Knowing that their princess was running after Yaten probably wouldn't bring out the best in the older woman -- and Ami had **Usagi's** best interests in mind.

"Thanks." Haruka turned her head slightly and nodded specifically at Minako. She hesitated slightly and then nodded back.

Haruka pulled her hands from the pockets of her khaki's and started off in the direction of the quad. Minako stared at the coffee spreading across the flagstones. Then, as if making up her mind she stood up and shouted after the retreating senshi, "She was chasing Yaten!"

Haruka called back her thanks and picked up her pace. Minako sighed determinedly then sat back down.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N 2: GO HARASS MEG! Hopefully she'll take ages and I can have more time to work on An Inevitable Fate and my new story insert story plug here, lol -- Crystalline Revelations Part I: The Corruption of Galaxia


	12. Chapter Twelve

Author's Note: Okay, so you had to wait a bit. But I was working on my epic, and well...college sucks at times. TRUST ME. So here we go.

Disclaimer: We only own the plot. We swear!

I

Yaten broke into the quad and ran right into Rei who was getting up to call Usagi. Pain-filled green eyes met shocked violet ones. Rei grabbed the slender girl, who looked like she had just lost her last hope. Rei looked deep into her eyes and then it hit her. Usagi had chosen. She had chosen Haruka.

Then a small blonde whirlwind came running up to the duo. Long blonde hair was windblown and tousled around her face. Her cheeks were flushed and sjhe was gasping.

"Yaten....we......need.....to....talk. About what you saw and what I see in your eyes." Gasped Usagi who was bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Abnd if I don't want to talk?" Yaten said in a wounded whisper.

Usagi stood up and looked into her eyes, her own blue were full of guilt and self-inflicted pain, "Then I will talk and you will listen. Please sit down."

Haruka stopped cold in her tracks. There was HER Usagi in a intimate conversation with Yaten. And Rei standing there like a deer caught in the headlights. She started to move again, but slower this time. Each step taking her closer to the trio she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Ami went and sat next to the still silent Minako. The blonde was sitting rigidly in her chair star9ing at the coffee on the ground as if it were telling her the secrets to life. All it took was the light touch of Ami's fingers on her and the dam broke on her emotions.

"DAMMIT! This was supposed to be my chance. She was supposed to get sick of the games and realize I was there as more than a friend. I was supposed to get the chance to be happy!" she raged in agonized fury. Her blue eyes reflecting the joy she felt that her princess was happy and the searing pain in her heart that she wasn't the one making her happy.

Makoto looked at her with understanding, "You weren't really on either side were you? You really wanted her to see you in the role. We all have Minako. But you know as well as we do, to chose an Inner Senshi over the rest would be our downfall. No matter how much we say it wouldn't."

Two icy blue eyes met Makoto's, "Don't you think I don't know that? It doesn't change how I feel! What I want! I know it all worked out for the best but that doesn't make it hurt ANY less!"

Ami put her arms around Minako and just held her. No soothing words or mindless placations to soothe her wounded soul. Anything they could say would be trite and fall on deaf ears. So she held her and said nothing at all.

Rei looked up to see Haruka approaching them nervously. If Haruka coiuld be nervous that is. She smiled thinly at her and waved her closer. This scene was playing hell with Rei's nerves. The two women she cared for were fighting and she needed back up.

Usagi turned to see who Rei was motioning too and saw her girlfriend of less than a day. Never letting go of Yaten's arm, she too motioned Haruka closer. Once she was within hearing distance, "Ruka, come over here, we all need to have a liottle chat."

With a shrug of her shoulders Haruka came over and kissed Usagi on the corner of her mouth, "so talk pet. I have nothing better to do today."

"Everyone who is not me sit down please. You too Rei." Usagi started to pace in front of them. The three of them sat on a bench under a large tree off on the outskirts of the quad.Yatne and Haruka chose opposite sides and left Rei to sit in between, "I want to explain how I knew it was Haruka."

Rei did a mental happy dance, she was finally free! Then her mental voice kicked in. 'You were always free to feel this wa you dope!' '_But now I don't have to feel guilty!'_ 'Get over it! You knew the outcome all along!' '_I did not! Oh shut up you!' _With a shake of her head Rei quieted the voices in her head.

Usagi sent her a strange look and resumed her pacing, "Yaten, you don't love me. Wait let me rephrase that. You are not IN love with me. When I look in your eyes I see love there. I see passion there, I can see your soul. But I don't see me. I see another. But when I look into Haruka's eyes I can see me. I can see her love, her passion, and I can see her soul. I adore you both so much and for very separate reasons. But I am in love with Haruka. Maybe I always was. Maybe I had to grow up in order to see it."

"Usagi,maybe you are right and maybe you are wrong. But I am in love." Yaten said her eyes trying to convey her emotions to the lunar princess.

"You are in love yaten, but not with me." And she looked meaningfully at Rei. Who stared open moputhed at her princess.

"What are you talking about Usagi?" Rei asked as Haruka started to smile. It was all becoming clearer now...

"You knew before they knew didn't you Usagi? You knew they would fall..." Haruka said with a self-satisified drawl in her voice as she leaned back against the tree trunk.

"I knew the night we all played Twister. You two kissed in the kitchen." Usagi said watching the two of them.

"How did you know?" came Yaten's painfully shy response. Her skin had grown paler if that was possible and her eyes wider.

"Yaten, your lips were swollen and you kept looking at Rei like you wanted to swallow her whole. It wasn't that big of a mystery." Usagi said with a gentle smile on her lips, "All I had to do then was look intoyour eyes, BOTH of your eyes to see your feelings. Because no matter how hard of a shell youtwo build around each other ... love will find it's wasy back into your hearts."

Rei git up and stood in front of Usagi with her hands on her hips, "So you drove me crazy for a week...for nothing."

"No, not mothing. I DID have to think. I had to decide if I wanted to risk my heart again. Because loving Yten would hurt less than giving all of me to Haruka. Nd for awhile I WAS going to chose you. But then I looked intoyour eyes."

Haruka sat up a little straighter and narrowed her eyes at Yaten and Rei. Then she looked at Usagi, and their eyes met. Then connection crashed into them like a wave and crashed down around them. And that was when Haruka understood. Love scared Usagi. Total love, unconditional love, _im_personal love she understood. It was what her life force was centered in afterall. But this kind of love? True, mind bending, life altering, needy, greedy, give it all or die trying love scared her. Because while ever optimistic she had battled negative forces for so long that the word 'forever' had taken a different meaning. 'I am in love with you' had become a phrase to fear. Whereas 'I love you' had become her mantra.

Minako sat in class staring out her window at the quad. There was a foursome under a tree and her gut told her who it was. She bit her lower lip and willed the tears welling up in her to dissiapte. After all, she had had her great love. Granted he had turned evil and killed her once and attempted to again in this life. But before....beofer the horror of Beryl and her horrid plans had come into play... it had been heaven. So how could she begrudge her friends this same happiness?

"...Miss Aino? Care to join us back here in reality?" came a warm teasing tone from her Lit teacher.

A blush stole across her cheeks, "Gomen sensai. Gomen nasai."

Ami watched as Minako0 reqad off the answer from her homework and then went back to staring out the window. There had to be something amazingly intriguing going on outside to capture her attention like that. To cause that look of pained separation to come over her features and for her to bite her lower lip like that. What could be like that? Then it hit her....Usagi.

Usagi stopped pacing and looked Rei in the eye, "Want to know what I saw. Love. Pure love and devotion. All mine for the taking. And then I saw conflict, because your heart was pulling you in anotherdirection – one your head said was wrong. Rei, haven't I taught you YET that love is never wrong. Even if it lasts for just a moment? You are my best friend my firebird that lights the way for me when I am lost and warms my sould in moments of doubt. I love you to pieces. I want you to be happy, to see that sparkle in them I have not seen, until that night you kissed Yaten, the sparkle was back , for the first timein this lifetime it was back. Don't squash it out of duty."

Rei turned from her and then whirled back, "What do you know of being scared? Of hating love?"

"More than you know!" Usagi looked down at herself for a moment. And then blushed, "Can we take this back to my house so I could possibly get dressed? And we can finish hashing it out there?"

Yaten stood slowly and looked at Usagi, "I think I could do that. How about you Rei?"

THE reaven haired priestess nodded slowly and gathered up her things. Haruka pulled Usagi into a hug and took her hand. Yaten finally truly looked at the two of them. And saw what Minako and Rei had seen from the beginning. The tall proud Wind Senshi, endlessly in love with the Lunar Princess.

Up in a classroom a heart shattered and then began to piece itself back together again. After all it had been doing it at least once a lifetime since the dawn of time. It was used to it by now. Minako savored the pain. If she felt pain then she could still FEEL. Her eyes met Ami's and a trembly smile tilted the corners of her lips a bit. Ami gave her a wionk and blew her a kiss. Ami stifled a giggle and went back to work on her notes.

'Ice cream....healer of all broken hearts and wounded souls. I am getting her ice cream tonight on the way home from school.' Ami decided as she watch the Goddess of Love start to rebuild her world all over again....just like she always had before.

AN2: Okay here is the deal. I am SLEEPY! Going on two hours of sleep or less a night is not working well for me. So I am ending it here. I hope to have the second part to my first chapter in my epic up soon... It is now Kiss' turn. If you see her tell her to hurry because I wanna know what happens next. And EPM. I hope this was better! And I wanna see your story...


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: I have been warned about potential stalking SOOOOOO I'm getting this out now and not delaying any longer -- lucky me.

Disclaimer: If we owned anything we'd be paying _other_ people to write this for us.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Usagi was the first to step across the threshold of her home with Haruka close behind. After a significant gap came Yaten and Rei trailed behind at the tail end of the procession.

As she climbed the stairs, Usagi untied the jacket, graciously donated by Haruka, which had been wrapped protectively about her waist by said owner. She took a step into the area of her room and paused a moment to return the borrowed clothing before starting over to her bureau.

Not wanting to leave the tense atmosphere any longer than necessary she dressed quickly and without vanity. Jeans were pulled on, the shirt left, and her long hair pulled up into a low ponytail. Feeling as comfortable as she could despite the situation she turned to face her friends.

Drawing strength from Haruka's supportive stance at her side she took a deep breath and stepped up to Yaten. She grabbed the starlight's hand and held it tentatively; unsure whether or not the action would be allowed. Surprisingly, Yaten did not withdraw.

"Oh, Yaten..." Usagi breathed softly. One hand came up to lovingly brush the silvery bangs from Yaten's eyes.

"You must know -- I never intended for you to find out like you did. It seems to have had the most painful affect and something that would cause you such hurt was not my intent. I never intended to make you feel...like any less of a person. I never intended to make you feel...like there was something wrong with you."

Usagi's serious tone was only broken by the soft smile of compassion that lined her coral lips.

"Even if Haruka had never come along, I could never truly give you everything I had." The blonde turned her eyes to Rei and they were filled with wisdom beyond her years and the love that _filled_ her years.

"Because in doing so...I would be depriving my best friend of true happiness. I would be keeping both of you from pure love that you both deserve to have."

Tears of love and gratitude slipped down Rei's cheeks and she let them run unchecked down her cheeks. She mouthed thank you before nodding respectively to her friend and future queen.

Usagi's hand was given a gentle squeeze and she turned back to Yaten in surprise. Those striking emerald eyes were still soft and wide, but the hurt had disappeared from them.

"Thank you..." Yaten whispered.

Usagi shook her head, smiling. She returned the pressure and felt Yaten's fingers tighten around her hand. "No. It is _I_ who should be thanking _you_. For you have given my truest friend back the sparkle I had thought long dead, and for that I am in your debt."

"Thank you for leading the way, Usagi."

Usagi beamed and caught Yaten up in a warm hug.

Haruka watched on with pride, as her koneko became more and more like the Queen she was destined to become. She caught Rei's eye as the younger girl wiped the tearstains from her face. They held eye contact for a moment and then nodded to each other -- reaching a mutual understanding.

Usagi and Yaten had finished conversing and now faced the other two a bit nervously. Yaten was the first the react and she walked across the room the Haruka and held out her hand. "It was a good fight. Fairly won."

"Thanks, Kou." Haruka gave a gruff nod and shook the other's hand.

Rei spoke for the first time since they had arrived at Usagi's house.

"What do we do now?"

The question hung dead in the air, and the quartet shifted uncomfortably.

"Those were some pretty big words you used Usagi." Rei teased, "Did you even know what they meant, Odango-Atama?"

Usagi's jaw dropped in surprise. She quickly recovered, however, and wasted no time in blowing a raspberry at the fiery Senshi of Mars. Yaten and Haruka both rolled their eyes.

Usagi suddenly did a double take and let out a very _un_-queen-like cry of distress that brought everyone back to the real Usagi.

"_Is that the time?!_"

Haruka looked nonchalantly over her shoulder, "Yeah, it's one o'clock."

Usagi groaned and her eyes looked about ready to pop out of their sockets. "Oh! My teacher's gonna **_kill_** me!"

Going at a hyper speed developed from years of having to sprint to school Usagi grabbed shoes and her purse in record time. Hopping around while trying to pull on her flip-flops she scolded the motionless Yaten and Rei.

"What are you guys gawking at? Don't just stand there! Let's GO!" She reprimanded.

She stood on her tiptoes and gave Haruka a deep kiss, "Bye, love. I'll see you after classes."

Haruka gave a devilish smile and pulled her in for another kiss. "Can't you just skip class this once?" She pleaded.

Usagi let herself get pulled into another quick kiss. She smiled against her girlfriend's lips, "Nice try, hun." She giggled. "Don't you think you've had enough attention for one day?"

Haruka gave an insolent shake of her head. Her lips even turned into a pout as Usagi stepped back.

"Bye." Usagi beamed. She then started down the stairs dragging Yaten and Rei helplessly behind her.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Minako turned to the window in time to see Usagi sprinting across the quad. Despite the pain in her heart she gave a small laugh. Same ol' Usagi.

Ami saw their friend as well and smiled softly. In a way, the scene reminded her of the past -- when they had all been brought together for the first time. Maybe now that the tension had dissipated things would get back to normal...

As she turned back to copying the teacher's notes she gave a small giggle of her own. Knowing Usagi, that sure wasn't gonna last long.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

TA FRELLING DA!

I have to go pass out in my bed now...


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note: Well, this is the day of the update evidently. Not only was I inspired to write Moonlight, but this one decided it wanted to be updated as well. Now for the sad news. This story is coming to an end. I know you are all sad but Kiss and I have discussed it and we feel it has two maybe three chapters left and then it will be done? I have been asked about a sequel...and as things sit right now, Kiss and I have too much on our respective plates to do it any kind of justice. Maybe later on down the line we will, but not anytime soon. Therefore, here we go down the home stretch...

Disclaimer: Does anyone read these? If anyone with a legal degree and the ability to sue me is reading this – All I own is the plot and I share that with Kiss. Sue us not...we have nothing you would want.

"Miss Tsukino? How nice for you to join us half way through our day. I hope we are not inconviencing you by having something silly as CLASS." Her teacher sniped as she scurried and settled down, "Miss Kou and Miss Hino, I expect more from you than this. Maybe Usagi is wearing off on you!"

"Gomen sensei." The three muttered and then grinned at each other. Minako watched and a sad smile teased her lips. So everyone gets a happy ending today eh? Everyone but her...with a firm shake of her head she lets the anger go. After all, she always loved Usagi and always will. It is a part of who she is. Usagi is part of who she is. She is her family, her love, and her hope. Now, if her damn heart would just stop hurting...

Haruka walked into her apartment to find the message light blinking at her. Puzzled she went and hit the button and the silent room was filled with first her voice then that of another.

'_Hello, you have reached Haruka Ten'oh. Try the track if this is an emergency or leave a message I will get back to you as soon as I can. Have a good day.' BEEP! _

"_Haruka? It's me Michiru. I just wanted to say I am sorry for everything. There are memories I have...of us...of the Silver Millennium you never got back. See, you two were in love even then but it was denied... So be happy Ten'oh. Damn you be happy! And I will be back, once my heart remembers not to hurt everyday. Be well and happy with our Queen."_

Haruka sat there on the couch and stared out into the daylight. Her mind was over run with questions. Questions it seemed that were screaming for answers, and with everyone is class there was only one person, or cat as it were that could answer them for her.

With a quiet muttering she was racing out the door and to her car.

Luna was right where she had been left...dozing on the Tsukino's back porch. Well, she had been dozing till a shadow fell over her and caused her to open an eye, "Usagi won't be back for at least another two hours Haruka."

"Good because I came to talk to you. Were we in love in the Silver Millennium?"

Luna's eyes flew open and her mouth dropped, "H-H-How did you EVER find out?"

"Michiru left me a message today saying it was in some of her memories. How could you not tell us Luna? Do you know how much heartache could have been spared?"

"Listen to me Miss Ten'oh. All the heartache was needed to make Usagi the Queen she is to become. I hated listening to her cry over him. And see the longing in both of you. But Pluto and I agreed that things had to take their natural course. Yes you two were lovers back in the Silver Millennium. And yes you were very happy. Does that answer the question?" Luna replied, her cat eye narrowed and sorrowful.

"So you knew all this and never told us because you wanted what was BEST for us? Damn you! How dare you mess with our minds like that!"

Luna jumped onto a higher surface, "Listen to me! I will tell you what I told you back in the Silver Millennium. Your love for her and her love for you is what people spend their lives looking for. It even withstood me putting roadblocks up. IT survived Haruka. Time, space, an overprotective cat, and god knows what else. Celebrate it."

Haruka looked at Luna, "Anything else you have hidden in that wily feline mind of yours?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment. Wait! Usagi's parents are going out to dinner and Shingo is staying at his friend Brian's tonight. Might be a good night for a date. Only cats here to know what time you two get in. I surely owe you a favor for being, how did you put it? Wiley?"

Haruka let a grin spread across her lips and her eyes sparkled, "I am going to take you up on that Luna. Trust me!" With a final pat on the head for Luna Haruka was wandering out of the backyard at a slower pace this time. Her mind whizzing with date plans. She had won the girl, now al she had to do was keep her.

"Okay Usagi, SPILL!! You do not get to be all closed mouthed about this! You have to tell us HOW you knew it was Haruka!" Makoto teased as they left the building for the day. An hour AFTER school ended due to the fact Usagi, Rei and Yaten had detention.

Yaten smiled and reached for Rei's hand, "I can tell you one thing. I never cared about losing less than I did this time."

Minako's eyes widened and then she grinned, "I knew it! I knew you two were falling for each other! I knew it!"

"You could have clued me in earlier than you did though. And could you have been more cryptic about it when you DID clue me in?" muttered Usagi while scanning the cars for Haruka's convertible.

Ami slipped an arm through Usagi and Minako's and pulled them towards the ice cream parlor, everyone else following them, "I say we celebrate with Ice Cream. After all, it is very healthy.... it has dairy in it and some even have fruits and nuts...."

Rei grinned, "I like your reasoning Ami. I think I have heard that many times from Usagi..."

"It works too! And this just proves that it IS a reasonable argument! After all the most brilliant girl I know thought of it as well." Stated Usagi with a firm nod of her head, then she turned and dazzled the clerk with a smile, "I would LOVE a Triple Threat Sundae – Cookie Dough, Mint, and Crème du Leche."

Rei licked her lips, "Sounds good to me! I will take one of those but with – Double Fudge ripple, Cookie dough, and Moosetracks."

Yaten grinned, "Just a double scoop of strawberry for me."

Rei smacked her on the arm, "Are you trying to make me feel guilty for ordering so much? Cause it won't work you know."

Yaten smirked as she paid over Rei's protests, "Nope, trying to weasel some of your Moosetracks though..."

Minako watched, somewhat detached as her friends teased and laughed around her. Then her eyes met Usagi's a smile spread across their lips, "I challenge you!" they said simultaneously. And with that they were off. Blonde hair flying behind them in the breeze. Their laughter floated back to their friends and with a look Rei grabbed Yaten's hand and they too were off. Following them into the arcade. Just like they used to do. Before all this came and nearly tore them in two. Before the world almost ended, the first time anyway. Waving at Motoki with grins on their faces they saw them, milkshakes at the ready, driving at the Formula1 racing terminal.

Rei flashed back to the day she had seen Usagi and Minako racing the first time. Remembering the carefree attitude of those days and seeing it again here...it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She looked at Yaten and took a minute to really study her. Why did it seem like she had always been here? Why did it feel like they had always been together?

Ami looked around at her friends and smiled softly. This is what was meant to be. All of them. No offense to Yaten or Haruka, but this is what had started it all. Usagi and her Inner Senshi had this bond. To the Arcade and not video games. This intangible bond that joined them all. No matter what happened they all ended back up together. And now that she thought about it – inevitably they ended up here. Watching Minako and Usagi race each other. Hmmm....

Makoto stole what was left of Usagi's milkshake and winced as sparks flew off of her video car. Her mind went back over all the times she had stood here watching and stealing the last bit of Usagi's milkshake and she grinned. Damn it felt good to be back here...in this moment.

Yaten watched as the pattern fell into place. It was like she had always been here. At Rei's side and it felt right. How had everyone else seen it and it had totally blindsided her? She looked from person to person and realized something she hadn't when she and the other lights were here before. They all had their niche. But it didn't limit them the way one would think. The blossomed and moved and grew, but now – when they could sense the need for it – back into their niche they went. How utterly, bizarrely wonderful!

"Damn!" Usagi cried as her car crashed and burned. A husky laugh came from behind them.

"And that pet is why you will never drive my car. I like it and you in one piece." Haruka said stepping up from behind the group, "Hey, all I need is my old school uniform and we could have a walk down memory lane."

Minako turned and looked at Haruka, her nose wrinkled in distaste, "Hate to break it to you Ruka –love, but NO ONE could make those uniforms look good. Let's leave it in whatever hellish dimension you put it in."

"My closet, WAY in the back." Haruka said with a smirk, "I liked it better than some I have seen."

"True, what we had to wear when we were here...I think ANYTHING would have been an improvement." Yaten added throwing her two cents in.

"Yaten you came AFTER the uniforms from hell. They were scary." Rei said with a faux shudder and a sideways look at Haruka.

"Now that we have my ego down around my ankles, Usagi would you care to leave these ruffians behind and go out for dinner and possibly dancing?" Haruka said with a teasing pout on her lips.

Usagi pretended to think about it for all of a second before hopping up and grinning, "I think I can fit you into my schedule. See you tomorrow everyone!"

Ami got a look of horror on her face, she whirled quickly, "Usagi! Tomorrow is Saturday! Don't forget to turn off your alarm clock. Please!"

Usagi turned and winked, "Actually Ami.... my poor alarm bit the dust the other day and I have yet to buy a new one. So no worries there."

Everyone blew a collective sigh of relief. Yaten just looked confused, and finally Rei and Minako noticed this, "Sometimes, Usagi can forget we don't have class on Saturday and get there all dressed and everything. Then she comes over and wakes us all up to keep her company. Especailly after the emotional roller coaster we have all been on lately it is nice to remind her so we can sleep in. Thank you Ami!" Rei said with a smile at her friend.

Ami grinned and winked at everyone, "Since I live closest to the school I always get Hurricane Usagi first. I want to sleep tomorrow. But for tonight it is off home for me. My mom actually has a night off and we are going to 'bond' over junk food. See you all tomorrow!" and with that Ami blew kisses to everyone and was gone.

Makoto looked at Minako with a grin, "Want to go to a movie and grab a pizza later? I am thinking as the only two single people left, we must uphold the sacred scout clubbing duty."

Minako grinned and nodded firmly, "I agree. Meet you in two hours at your place?"

"Deal!" with that they smiled and hugged Rei and Yaten and left out the door.

Rei turned to Yaten with a smile, "So what shall we do this evening?"

Yaten looked at her confused, "One question for you first. Isn't Ami single? Or am I missing something?"

Rei smiled gently, "She stands about Ruka's height, with mahogany hair and rich purple eyes. Answers to both Taiki and Maker? Ring any bells? She fell in love and never fell out. I was kind of hoping she had come back with you."

Yaten grinned, "That could be arranged you know."

"Allow me to repeat my previous question. So what are we doing tonight?" Rei asked, while inside hoping for a happy ending for her shy quiet friend who deserved to be loved so much.

Yaten grinned, "Well..."

AN: And there it is. Kiss, it is your turn. Hope I gave you enough to work on. Loves everyone and can't wait for Kiss to write the next one!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: **yawns** ta...da...!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I don't care...unless I could have Uranus...that would SO rock!

-----------------------

"What?!"

"What the hell is she doing?!"

A gasp.

"No way!"

"BOO!"

Makoto threw a well-aimed popcorn kernel at the screen and it bounced off an actor's face and disappeared into one of the front rows of the theater. Given their current romantic situation, she and Minako had picked out the _corniest_ romantic flick available and weren't to surprised to find themselves the only ones there.

"NO!" Minako exclaimed flinging her arms wide -- one hand holding the bucket of popcorn. Popcorn flew everywhere and when Makoto shifted there were a dozen 'crunches' beneath her flip-flops.

"You don't want _him_ -- you want Michael!" The blonde hissed vehemently.

Makoto made an appalled face at the large screen; "Antonio doesn't love you!"

The background music gave a crescendo as the title characters kissed, but then hit a low note as Michael came on the scene. Minako was on the edge of her seat listening with greedy interest as the tryst unfolded and she shoveled salty popcorn into her mouth. Makoto chuckled to watch her bubbly friend back into her familiar personality.

"Minako."

Minako turned her head slightly towards her companion, but her eyes didn't leave the screen. "Ooh! It's getting good!"

Makoto rolled her eyes. She had to physically put her hands on both sides of her friend's face and turn her to look at her. Now giving the brunette her full attention, Minako's nose wrinkled in confusion.

"What's up, Mako-chan?"

Makoto rolled a piece of popcorn between her thumb and middle finger. She smiled softly, "It's just like old times isn't it?"

Minako smiled too, "Yeah...it is. A bit smaller of a group, but I know the others wish they could have made it."

Makoto nodded and flicked the popcorn kernel two rows up. "Can I ask you something...?"

Minako slurped loudly from her large cup of pop, " 'Course!"

Folding her arms behind her head, Makoto turned her gaze to the old ceiling, "When we all get boyfriends...will we still do all the things we used to do?"

"Of course!" Minako exclaimed in surprise. "You shouldn't even question that! We'll _always_ be together!"

Makoto turned to look at her and her warm emerald eyes crinkled at the edges with her smile, "I can't help but feel that reality would disagree with you." She waved absently at the movie screen; "Our lives aren't parts in a movie script."

She sighed, "To think that we might all be split up," Her eyes shimmered and she lowered her head. "........it makes me sad."

Minako didn't say anything. She stared down in thought at the dimpled lid of her cup as if all the answers had been emblazoned on its translucent surface.

"I promise."

Makoto looked up at the outstretched hand. She hesitated a moment and then a watery smile tugged at her lips. Without a word, Makoto placed her hand in Minako's. Minako smiled and gave the brunette's hand a reassuring squeeze.

-----------------------

Yaten smiled softly to hear Rei's contented sigh. The priestess shifted slightly beside her and turned her position slightly so that her head was nestled in the crook of Yaten's shoulder and their legs were wrapped together.

"Dinner was wonderful." Rei murmured quietly.

Unconsciously, Yaten's fingers started combing through the silky raven tresses, "It was your idea to come up here, though. The view from your roof is amazing."

Yaten gazed out again across the horizon. Jade eyes traveled across the flowering temple grounds, out across the beautiful Tokyo sky line, and up to rest on a breathtaking, star-filled sky. Out of the corner of her eye, Yaten saw movement and looked to see one of the stars falling away from its brothers and streaking across the sky.

"Rei-chan." She shook the girl slightly and pointed up, "Look!"

Rei gasped in awe, "A shooting star!"

Yaten nodded. She looked down into her girlfriend's eyes and the star's blaze reflected in their lavender facets.

"Make a wish, love."

-----------------------

Usagi laughed softly as


	16. Epilouge

Author's Note: Okay everyone. Here it is. The last chapter of Kiss' and my co-write. We honestly did think about letting it keep going. But we both have a lot going on right now and well... all-good things must end. I started it and so I am going to finish it. Plus Kiss said I had to. So here we go, and I promise...it's gonna go out with a bang!

Disclaimer: Okay, let me put this in perspective for you. If we were getting ANY kind of monetary or material gain from this would we honestly stop writing it? So no, we only own the plot. But if can get both Yaten and Ruka out of the deal ...then I am more than willing to trade!

The star that shot across the sky had across that same sky several times in the past. First fleeing her home and searching for her princess. Then again when she took her princess home. But now Kakyuu had gotten a message from Yaten saying that she, Taiki, and Seiya were needed on earth. That something important was there and needed their attention. So here they came and was the Munchkin even here to greet them? Of course not!

"Where the heck is the Shrimp at anyway Taiki?" Seiya said in a disgruntled tone as she unceremoniously 'climbed' out of the tree she had landed in. Well, 'climbed' or 'fell'. Depends on how you looked at it. Taiki chose fell, and being as that was her choice she cracked up.

Seiya grinned up at her as she stood up and brushed herself off, "Something funny Kou?"

"Why yes. Our intrepid leader has decided to ceremoniously fall on her butt out of a tree. Seeing as you are so damn catlike you land on your feet all the time it is very rare I get to laugh at you over something like this."

Seiya glared at Taiki and then sighed, "So the Shrimp didn't meet us, we have no clue where she is, or if she changed back into male form. And we have no way to contact her. This is fantabulous. Perhaps next time we can be deaf, dumb and blind as well."

With a weary sigh the mahogany haired Starlight turned the leader towards a payphone, "Or we could use the money we left behind here, get a hotel room, and call the phone directory operator while we eat room service."

"Sure... pick the easy way out!"

Yaten looked down to see Rei dozed off against her shoulder. That falling star had looked familiar. But it couldn't have been them already. She had only mind linked with Kakyuu this afternoon. If it was them...well hell. They sure traveled faster now. Unless they had been on patrol at them time and just left automatically. Her jade green eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Luckily her home number was listed so all they had to do was use the accounts and then look her up. Damn she had missed those two... She too closed her eyes and dreamt of Kinmoku and not too surprisingly.... Rei was at her side....

Rei stirred and she felt the warmth of her girlfriend next to her. Sighing softly she leaned in and savored the smell of her mixed with the cooling fall wind. Disentangling herself she sat up and looked out over the sky. Yaten's voice changed when she had seen the star. Rei felt emotion well up in her throat. What if she suddenly had to go back to Kinmoku and Kakyuu and her other life? Would Rei even be allowed to go along? Then resolutely Rei shook her head and she smiled softly. She would worry about that when the day came f ever. For all she knew Yaten was here to stay after all right? Then her mind traveled back to the previous day...the way Usagi had spoken, the look in her princess' eyes as she had stepped out of the picture and given her her heart's desire.

Yaten stirred and looked at Rei's profile with her cheeks flushed from the cool breeze and her eyes lost in thought, "Penny for your thoughts."

"Not worth all that much. Just wondering about you. You aren't leaving anytime soon are you Yaten?" Rei said with a slightly off tone to her words.

"Not to my knowledge, in fact I wasn't planning on leaving at all. If that was okay with you." Yaten said wrapping her arms around her again.

"But your princess..."

"Has an entire army to guard her, plus Taiki and Seiya. Although I am by far the best looking starlight I am not the only one there you know." Yaten said with a teasing tone in her voice.

"So you won't leave me?" Rei asked in a small voice.

"Nope. You are stuck with me." Yaten replied with a nuzzle of Rei's neck.

"Damn, no what do I do with you?" Rei teased back, turning to face Yaten staying in the circle of her arms.

I have an idea or two, or three..." Yaten said pulling her in for a kiss.

"I just bet you do..." and the rest was lost as Rei melted into Yaten's arms.

'_This is Yaten. If you are getting this message I either am not here or just not in the mood to answer the phone. Please leave your name and number I will get back to you.' BEEEP!!!_

"Yaten Kou you baka! The next time you send for us over the damn galaxies, give us your address, as it is we could only get your number from the phone company. We are in the Hilton under our old assumed names. Get a hold of us so we can get this taken care of. We have something for you from home too. Some sort of message from Kakyuu." And with that the machine cut Seiya off. She turned to Taiki with a smirk, "Even if she hadn't put her name of voice on the machine I would know it is Yaten's. They have the same damn temperament."

Taiki looked up from the book she was reading and smiled softly, "Cut you off did it?"

"Yup... Damn it Shrimp where the hell are you?"

"No more wishes? Every future queen has wishes." Teased Haruka, her smile vanished when a man whistled at Usagi.

"Did you just growl Ruka? You are so cute." Usagi teased knowing Haruka hated being called cute more than anything.

"I do not do cute." Haruka flatly stated, spitting out the last word like it had some sort of foul taste.

Usagi smiled to herself, and then pulled Haruka towards her car, "Take me for a ride. Show me your wings Haruka. Let me fly with you."

Haruka looked at her with tender eyes, "You want to leave the world for awhile pet?"

Usagi nodded, lost in thought. That falling star had looked so familiar. It couldn't have been.... no! Yaten would have said something if the others were coming. She smiled a megawatt smile at Haruka, "One last ride with the top down before fall. And then hot cocoa?"

Haruka winked as she gallantly opened the door for Usagi, "Anything for you my love."

Usagi let her eyes twinkle up at her Ruka, "Anything? The could lead into dangerous territory Ms. Ten'ou."

Getting in and starting the car, Haruka leaned over and gently savored the feel of Usagi's sweet lips against her own. She let the light breeze swirl around them as she cupped her love's face with one hand. Pulling back reluctantly she smiled at the flushed Usagi, "so, where to Koneko?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Your wish is my command..."

"DO you really want me to go there?" teased Usagi with a naughty spark in her eyes.

"I am dating an eechi!" Haruka exclaimed in mock horror.

"Takes one to know one." Usagi returned with a mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Haven't heard you complaining love." The engine roared as Haruka opened it up on the highway and let the car fly. Silence filled the small car and Usagi felt the wind blow through her hair and it seemed to cleanse her mind. Gone were the worries of hurting everyone. Gone were the worries of causing pain to those she loved, of making the wrong choice, of herself. Her blue eyes shot open as it hit her. She had been hiding behind other emotions for years so she didn't have to face the emotion she felt right now. True love had been staring her in the face for years and she had looked the other way. And Haruka had suffered for it. She looked over at the keeper of her heart and smile softly. This was how it was meant to be. She closed her eyes again and let the wind carry her away...

Minako looked over at Makoto with a twinkle in her eye, "C'mon don't knock pineapple on your pizza till you try it."

Makoto shook her head firmly, "If I don't get my mushrooms you don't get your pineapple."

Minako humphed to herself and glared at Makoto in mock anger, "Fine be that way then why don't you?"

"I will thanks. How about the Cheese Lovers Special?" Makoto offered with a smile.

""Deal!" and the relieved waitress finally got to deliver their order to the cooks after waiting for it for over ten minutes. Ten minutes of listening to them argue over toppings.

"DO you think we should tell her we ALWAYS get the Cheese Lovers Special?" Minako asked conversationally once she was out of earshot.

"You have a death wish then do you Ms. Aino?"

Minako let her laughter peel out in the pizzeria and smirked at Makoto, "SO I was cleaning out my closet the other day looking for my scrap book? And you will never guess what I found in there. All my stuff from when the Lights were here."

"Everything? Those guys entranced you. Especailly Yaten." Makoto teased knowingly.

Minako grinned, "I know, why they never got a restraining order against me I am still trying to figure out. But Seriously, I miss them."

Makoto smiled softly, "It was nice to have someone new around. Kinda livened everything up a bit. Although for once it would have been nice if someone else would have died saving the world."

Minako considered this, "True, although if anyone should have complaints it's Usagi. She dies almost every time. We just died this once. At least in this lifetime anyway. "

Taiki was drifting off into a dream when the shrill ringing of the phone startled her back to reality, groaning she reached over and answered it, "Yaten you baka, couldn't you have waited till morning?"

Yaten grinned on the other end of the phone, "Nope, I had to make sure my two favorite people after my lover are okay and don't need me to tuck them in."

"Wait! You won Usagi heart?" Taiki yelped sitting straight up in her bed Seiya a shot her head in from the shower at Taiki's loud announcement.

"No, not Usagi. Rei – Sailor Mars? She and I fell in love." Yaten said with a sly smile waiting to hear the thump as Taiki fainted...it never came.

"So you came here to win the love of the Lunar Princess and instead you win the heart of the fiery protector of the Lunar Princess. Only you Yaten could pull that off and make it look like it was all on purpose." Taiki said chuckling through her yawn.

Seiya looked at Taiki with shocked indigo eyes, "Let me get this straight. She gets a leave of absence to come back – without us no less to win Usagi's love. And instead she wins the heart of the fiery Shinto Priestess? Am I the only one confuzzled here?"

Yaten laughed as she listened to Seiya through the phone, "Listen I can explain everything. Where are you two holed up at?"

"The Hilton. They have the best rooms after all. And once we explained to them that Yaten Kou formerly of the Three Lights was paying they gave us the penthouse." Seiya teased as she stole the phone from Taiki.

"WHAT???? I swear I will have both of your necks..." Yaten shouted through the phone lines.

Taiki stole the phone back, "Relax my vertically challenged friend. WE are paying for our own room and we ARE at the Hilton. Get your butt over here and tell us what the hell is going on that is so important that we abandoned..."

"Ami is in love with you."

"Get your ass here NOW!"

Ami thought of the shooting star that she had put all her wishes on. All she wanted was her heart back. Preferably she wanted Taiki back. In either form, however she chose to return. First she had fallen for Taiki Kou, singer in the group known as the Three Lights. She could feel the emotion he put in his songs. And then she had met Sailor Star Maker. And her world had been turned upside down as began to have feeling for both of them. Her heart had been torn between the two. And then she discovered they were one and the same. That her heart did not need to be torn anymore, but before she could act on any of her emotions they were gone. And one of them had taken her heart with her.

A tear ran down her cheek as Ami stared off into the inky bluish black heavens. Looking for something... She didn't even know what she was looking for. With a wry shake of her head she groaned aloud. Why lie to her anymore? She did know what she was looking for. Her wandering shooting star to find her way back to her. She climbed into her bed and lay back against her pillows with a somewhat defeated sigh.

One more night down.... a lifetime left to go through.

Yaten was soon in the room with an anxiously pacing Taiki. She watched her friend pace as if the hounds of some unknown hell were on her heels.

"She loves me?" Taiki finally whispered coming to a halt in front of Yaten, her rich purple eyes full of hope and longing. For the tenderly sweet girl she had had to leave without ever telling her she had fallen in love with both Ami Mizuno and Sailor Mercury.

Seiya rolled her eyes and went back to channel surfing, "Yes, Ami loves you. You get a cookie Taiki. Now what are you going to do about it?"

Yaten narrowed her eyes at Seiya slightly, "You are taking the news Usagi is with Haruka very well. A little too well."

Seiya smiled sadly, "I knew I would always be in a one sided love with that girl. I still adore her more than anything. But I love her enough to let her go, to let her find one she loves as much as I love her. After all, I want her happiness above my own."

Taiki groaned and flopped onto her bed, covering her face with her hands, "Ladies focus here. Me. Ami. HELP!"

Seiya and Yaten exchanged a look, "Tell you what. How about I arrange a meeting for you and Miss Ami tomorrow at the park we all used to meet in?"

Taiki looked at Yaten and sighed, "Thank you!"

Usagi and Haruka stopped at a rest area/lookout point along the coastal highway and looked out over the moonlit waters of the ocean. The silvery light of the moon highlighted Usagi and seemed to warm her...much like the sun warmed during the day. Her blonde air blew free in the breeze and wrapped around them both like a silken web.

"I love you Haruka, I am getting memories back. Of us back in the Silver Millennium. You were quite shameless lover." Usagi softly teased as she turned at met her love dancing navy eyes.

Haruka grinned, "Remember the time – in front of the ENTIRE royal court I ordered my things taken to your room? I never thought your mothers face would fade from that shade of purple."

Usagi sigh and snuggled into the warm safety of Haruka, inhaling her rich velvety scent, the strength in the arms wrapped around her, the huskiness of her voice. Then she let her laugh join with Haruka's as they relived some of the memories they had once shared...

"Remember the first time Venus walked in on us in your bed?"

"No, but I remember the first time Luna came to get me out of the shower and it was you!"

"Remember the ball I made you wear a dress to?"

"Yes, I still owe you for that one if I am not mistaken. I have missed you Koneko."

Minako sat in the picture window of Makoto's apartment and watched the night go by. Her body was tired but sleep would not come. Memories of past lives rolled through her brain like runaway trucks. Sometimes she was a normal girl and others she was the unflinching Sailor Venus, Leader of the Royal Guard and the Inner Senshi. She was both really. She looked up to the Stars for er answers.

"Either I am turning into that blasted ex-love of Makoto's, Nephrite, always looking to the stars for my answers. Or I am losing my mind," she muttered getting up and going to her bed, "I just can't help but think it would all be easier if they had never gone back to Kinmoku..."

Makoto dosed on the couch in the living room. Her mind finding peace in the oblivion of dreams. Se was peaceful and Minako would not wake her just to keep her company. No matter how pleasant that thought might be.

Ami sleepily answered the phone early the next morning, "Hello?"

"Ami, this is Yaten. Did I wake you?" came the voice over the lines.

"Yes, but that is okay. Is everything all right? Is there anything I can do for you?" Ami asked sitting up and yawning as she reached for her glasses.

"Yes there is...can you meet me in the park. The old one where we all used to meet? In an hour?" Yaten asked crossing her fingers she said yes.

"Of course. I will see you then."

The lines went dead.

Yaten gave Taiki the thumbs up and the calm one of the group had to put her tea down so her shaking hand wouldn't spill it all over the place.

Seiya shrugged and settled back in with her cup of coffee and a Danish to watch the morning start in the picture window seat of Yaten's apartment.

Usagi once again awoke with Haruka's arm over her waist, protecting er even in sleep. This she could get used to. This time she snuggled in and went back to sleep. After all, this was heaven to be back with her Ruka like this...and if she remembered correctly. Kissing Haruka right here on er throat ...

"Mmm, Neko.... I think you just more than you bargained for..."

.... Could make the loveliest tings happen in the morning.

Ami sat on what they had considered to be 'their' bench. Hers and Taiki's and sighed. She was early but knowing Yaten, she could run late. Then two feet appeared in front of her and she looked up her eyes growing wider.

"Hello Ami. Miss me?"

"T-TTaiki?"

AN: And there it ends. So what did you think? Did Kiss and I do I good job? Hit the pretty review button on the bottom and let us know! WEG I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it.


End file.
